To sir, I'll fight for you
by VannuroRB
Summary: Sequel to To sir, I love you. So Yugi and Yami have been together for a while, seeming nothing could stop them. Wrong. A new problem and can Yugi and Yami get around it.
1. Birthday treat

Me: 'Woohoo! My first sequel so far!'

Diao: 'And yet a pity attempt to favour the public'.

Agil: 'Sequels aren't just that Diao. It gives the readers another chance to read a favourite story and see what happens after the main events of the first story'.

Diao: 'So…like Harry potter?'

Agil: 'Now you're getting it'.

Me: 'I'd better say. If you don't like lemons **Don't read between the bold!** Enjoy this super special awesome new sequel!'

Chapter 1-Birthday treat

Yugi woke up, and despite the day still being grey from the heavy rain from last night, Yugi brought a smile across his face. The reason?

His eighteenth birthday was today.

Yugi got up and quickly got dressed, despite it being six in the morning and only he was awake.

He sat down at his desk and stared at his mobile. Should he call him? Shouldn't he? He was so impatient to hear his voice, but then again he wouldn't be awake by now.

Yugi decided to get some breakfast for himself and wait for him to ring Yugi. Solomon got up an hour later and fixed himself a breakfast, and another hour later Yugi heard his mobile ring.

Yugi charged up the stairs, almost tripping on them and reached his bedroom where he picked up his phone and answered it.

'Hello?' Yugi said breathlessly.

'Happy birthday my Yugi' Yami said on the other side.

Yugi stopped himself from giggling 'You acted like you forgot yesterday, you big meanie'.

Yami chuckled 'Well, where would the surprise be if I told you what I had planned for you today?'

'Ooohhh! Yami, tell me!'

'Uh-uh, not until six tonight'.

'Eh? Why six?'

'Because that's when I'm picking you up for your birthday date'.

'Oh'.

'Why don't you spend the day with Joey or something?'

'Oh, Joey will be with Mai or something'.

'Well, find something to amuse yourself during the day'.

'Can't I see you now?'

'Nope'.

'You're mean Yami. How did I fall in love with you?'

Yami chuckled 'Aw, kissy kissy's for you Yugi'.

'Act your age'.

Yami chuckled again 'Alright. I'll see you tonight Yugi'.

'Okay. Bye'.

Yugi ended the call and sighed. Finding something to do to waste away ten hours or so was probably the hardest thing Yugi had to do so far.

* * *

Six rolled around and Yugi quickly got dressed. He dressed in a black jacket and a white dress shirt, and some black jeans. Yugi looked at himself in the mirror.

"Maybe a little too much black" He thought.

'Yugi! Yami's here!'

Yugi decided to screw how he looked and ran down the stairs until he came to the game shop and hugged Yami tightly.

'You came right on six' Yugi said.

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi back 'Of course. I wouldn't be late for your birthday'.

Yugi smiled at Yami before turning to his grandfather 'I'll guess I'll be seeing you'.

'How late will you actually be?' Solomon questioned.

Yugi looked back up at Yami who shrugged his shoulders 'I…actually…was planning on staying round Yami's today' Yugi explained.

Solomon sighed 'Get off with you two'.

Yugi and Yami left the shop and Yugi got in Yami's car as he started it up.

'So, where are we going?' Yugi asked.

'You'll see'.

* * *

They soon arrived at a restaurant and they sat down at a table, ordered their food and had casual conversations while eating.

'So, Yugi, decided about going to college?' Yami asked.

'No. I still don't know what to do' Yugi explained 'I could always become a house wife'.

Yami looked up at him 'You're planning on having a sex change?'

'You know what I mean!'

Yami chuckled and they carried on eating.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly 'Where are we going after this?'

Yami looked at his watch 'Well, it's already eight surprisingly. Where do you want to go?'

'Well…it's just…' Yugi looked around at the other people and leaned closer to Yami 'You said…that on my birthday…you'd give me "A big gift"'.

'I thought you'd forgot about that promise'.

'What? Don't you…want to do it?'

'No. I just thought you'd forget'.

'So…we are?'

Yami smirked and took a sip out of his wine.

'Yami, you are evil' Yugi complained and finished his dinner.

'It's all on your command Yugi' Yami explained 'Today is your day so we can do whatever you want'.

Yugi smiled, yes today was his day. Nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Yami held Yugi's hand as they walked down the dark corridor to Yami's apartment. Yami took out his keys and unlocked the door, he pulled Yugi in and kissed him passionately, he shut the door before he pushed Yugi against it. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck taking their kiss deeper.

They broke away from their kiss and Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Yami asked in a whisper.

'Yes' Yugi replied, also in a whisper 'I've waited for this for so long. I want it'.

Yami then kissed Yugi again passionately, letting his tongue slip into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned at the feel of it, he held tighter to Yami as he was sure he'd fall over if he didn't.

Yami broke away from the kiss 'Bedroom'.

Yami guided Yugi through the apartment until they came to Yami's bedroom where he shut the door and kissed Yugi passionately again.

**(Okay, this is where things get a little interesting. Skip if you want)**___________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami as he placed both his hands on either side of Yugi's face.

Soon both toppled over backwards and landed on Yami's bed, still kissing each other, Yugi was on top and Yami laid underneath Yugi.

Yami let his hands slid down to Yugi's shirt where he started to undo the buttons, he pushed the shirt and Yugi's jacket off his shoulders and Yugi threw them to the floor.

Yami then rolled over so Yugi was underneath him and smiled at Yugi, making him blush slightly.

'This feels…so weird' Yugi whispered.

'Do you want to carry on?' Yami asked, Yugi nodded his head so he had nothing to wait for.

He kissed down Yugi's neck and down to his chest. When he reached one of Yugi's buds he started to lick one while his hand played with the other. Yugi moaned and arched his back slightly so Yami would have more to lick at.

When Yami was finished with Yugi's chest he continued kissing down until he got to Yugi's trousers, he undid the belt and pulled off Yugi's trousers along with his underwear.

Yugi blushed to a red colour when he realised he was naked in front of Yami and curled up. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the curled up Yugi.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked as he placed his hand on Yugi's cheek.

'Yeah' Yugi replied 'It's just…I guess I forgot I'd be naked for this'.

Yami chuckled again and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'You are very beautiful Yugi'.

'I am?'

'Of course. You are the most beautiful person in the world'.

'You're just saying that'.

Yami kissed him on the forehead 'Do you still want to go on?'

Yugi took a deep breath 'Yes'.

Yami gently rolled Yugi so he was back on his back again and Yami leaned down and licked Yugi's member.

'Ah!'

Yami licked all of Yugi's member, making him gasp and cry out with every touch. Yami then took Yugi into his mouth.

'Ah! Yami!'

Yami started to suck on Yugi's member, Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair. Yami then started to suck harder, tasting the pre-cum of Yugi. It wasn't too soon that Yugi couldn't hold back anymore.

'Yami!' Yugi cried as he released in Yami's mouth.

Yami stayed where he was until he drank all of it. He let go of Yugi's member and looked up at the now slightly panting Yugi.

'Enjoying yourself?' Yami asked, Yugi nodded so Yami settled himself between Yugi's legs 'This might hurt slightly, but try to relax'.

Yugi nodded again and closed his eyes as Yami traced his entrance with his finger before slipping it in.

Yugi hissed slightly. It felt weird, having something inside of him and he tensed up.

'Relax' Yami whispered and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi decided to try and relax.

Yami circled around him until he thought Yugi was comfortable with one finger and added a second one in, making Yugi wince.

'Y-Yami'.

'Sshh' Yami hushed and brushed his bangs out of his face 'It'll be alright'.

Yugi nodded though that statement seemed a little untrue, the second finger brought pain with it. Not much, but a slight annoyance that he couldn't fix.

Then after stretching with those two, Yami added a third and final finger, hitting Yugi's prostate.

'Ah!' Yugi cried as the feeling of both pain and pleasure ran down his back.

Yami smiled, knowing he had found that spot inside Yugi and continued stretching Yugi until enough was enough.

He took his fingers back and Yugi whimpered at the loss in him. Yami chuckled again and took off his top, throwing it down to the floor.

'Don't feel disappointed just yet' Yami teased.

Yami undid his belt and slipped off his pants with his underwear to the floor and kissed Yugi passionately. They broke away from the kiss and stared at each others eyes.

'Do you want to go on?' Yami asked 'Last chance'.

'Y-Yes' Yugi said and Yami gave him a passionate kiss.

'If you say so'.

Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and let himself slip slowly inside.

Yugi gasped and closed his eyes as he felt Yami inch his way through inside him. Yami stopped when he was in all the way, and watched as Yugi stayed still and breathed slightly heavy.

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up at Yami and managed to pull a smile 'I'm okay. I…need a few minutes'.

'Okay'.

Yami kissed up and down Yugi's neck as he waited for him to adjust, Yugi enjoyed this feeling. It hurt, a pain Yugi wasn't even sure how to describe, but knowing it was Yami, it made it all feel better.

'I'm okay now' Yugi whispered after a few minutes of adjusting.

Yami pulled out so only the tip was left in and thrust back into Yugi. Yugi cried out as Yami dove right into him, it felt so painful but so good at the same time.

Yami started at a slow pace, letting Yugi get used to the feeling of him thrusting in, then he started to pick the pace up. Getting harder and faster with each thrust, letting Yugi let out a loud moan each time.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and his legs around Yami's waist, brining him closer and deeper into him.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried 'So good!'

'Ah! Yugi!' Yami groaned.

Yami felt himself nearing the edge so he gave a couple more powerful thrusts-hitting Yugi in the prostate each time-and grabbed Yugi's member, rubbing it in time with the thrusts he gave.

No time at all, Yugi was the first to go 'YAMI!' Yugi cried as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's muscles clamped down on Yami's member, he gave Yugi a few more thrusts before coming as well.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

They were tense for a few moments until Yami laid his head on Yugi's chest.

**(All finished now. Start reading here if you skipped)**________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yami listened to Yugi's heartbeat and his heavy breathing from too much enjoyment.

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked down at Yami and smiled 'I'm okay'.

Yami smiled, he reached up and kissed Yugi on the lips 'I'm glad that you are. You tired?'

'Yeah. Exhausted'.

Yami chuckled quietly and rolled over so he could pull Yugi close to him again 'Then try and sleep'.

Yugi nodded and rested his head against Yami's chest.

* * *

Yami finally fell asleep not long after Yugi was supposed to. But Yugi was awake and staring softly at Yami's sleeping face. He was so peaceful, and he couldn't believe they took a very big step.

Yugi placed a kiss on Yami's lips before resting his head against Yami's chest again, and falling asleep in his arms.

***************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'A super special awesome way of starting a new story'.

Diao: 'Figures. I wonder how many new readers will read this?'

Me: 'Well, they'd have to read the first story to understand what is going on'.

Diao: 'I guess so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. How come?

Me: 'Ah, so how can this get worse?'

Diao: 'Already?'

Me: 'Nah, just saying, that's all'.

Chapter 2-How come?

Yugi woke up very slowly the next morning. His body ached a little from his and Yami's intimate lovemaking, but he was so glad they did do it.

Yugi kept his eyes closed and groped for Yami's warm body, but there wasn't one. Yugi opened his eyes and he was correct, Yami wasn't there.

He immediately panicked and sat up but saw Yami standing at the door, only wearing a black robe.

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'I wanted to leave you asleep'.

'It's…okay' Yugi said.

Yami walked over to him and sat on the bed before kissing him on the lips.

'How are you this morning?' Yami asked.

'A little achy' Yugi replied.

'That'll go in it's own time' Yami kissed him quickly again 'Wait here, okay?'

Yugi nodded so Yami got up and disappeared. Yugi laid back down on the bed, he wasn't sure what Yami was up to, but if it meant he could get a lay in he certainly wasn't going to argue.

Yami came back a few minutes later, with a tray in his hands, when he set it down on the bed Yugi looked down at the food for breakfast on it.

'Yami, you didn't have to do this' Yugi said.

'What? Can't I do something nice for my boyfriend?' Yami asked, he picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of bacon 'Now, eat'.

Yugi smiled and took the fork off of him and ate 'What about you?'

Yami picked up a piece of toast and bit into it 'Don't need to worry about me'.

Yugi smiled and carried on eating the rest of it with Yami's help. And soon the plate was clean from food.

'I'm going to get fat now' Yugi said, making Yami laugh.

'All the more to love' Yami said, leaning in and kissing Yugi on the lips.

'Last night' Yugi whispered when they broke away 'It was awesome'.

'Despite feeling achy?' Yami asked jokingly.

'I was glad we did it. I was glad it was with you'.

Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi again, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

'Hang on' Yami said as he broke away.

He removed Yugi's arms and picked up the tray before placing it on the floor. Yugi looked at him.

'So it doesn't make any more mess' Yami explained as he untied the belt to his robe and kissed Yugi again, pushing him down on the bed.

* * *

Yugi laid on Yami's bare chest, Yami had his arms around Yugi and stroked his hair gently.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly.

'Hmm?'

'I love you. So much'.

'I love you too Yugi' Yami replied, also quietly 'I don't know what I'd do without you'.

'Oh yeah? You're my world'.

Yami chuckled and rolled over so Yugi was underneath and pinned his hands against his bed 'You're my universe'

'You're my sun'.

'You're my moon'.

'You're my Japan'.

'You're my America'.

'You're my lover. My pet, my man, my food, my-'

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately, breaking him away from his soon-to-be monologue. When they broke from the kiss Yami looked down at Yugi.

'Lets just say we both love each other very much' Yami said.

'Okay' Yugi replied.

Yami rested his head on Yugi's chest so it was Yugi's turn to stroke his hair.

'Besides' Yami said with a smirk 'You're my cheeseburger'.

'What?'

Yami looked up at Yugi, and noticing the playful smile they were back to kissing each other again.

* * *

When it was round about midday, Yami persuaded Yugi to go back home. Yami drove him back and as soon as he stopped the car Yugi was immediately kissing him again.

'Yugi' Yami said when they broke away 'Anyone would think you've got something bad to tell me'.

'I just like kissing you' Yugi replied giving him a kiss on the cheek 'Fancy a date?'

Yami chuckled 'I would've thought you would have seen enough of me'.

Yugi shook his head 'I'll die without you in five minutes'.

'Well, it'll take me a bit longer then five minutes to get ready, can you survive that long?' Yugi nodded his head 'Then it's fine by me'.

Yugi gave him one last kiss 'I'll see you later'.

Yugi got out of the car and headed back to the game shop, Yami went back to his apartment to get ready for the date.

As soon as Yugi opened the door, his grandfather was there.

'You took your time' He said.

'Oh…yeah well…we got…distracted' Yugi explained.

'I bet you did'.

'Me and Yami are going out later'.

'Already? You two see each other far too much'.

'It's only for a few hours. And besides, I love him so much'.

'Well it's not like I can stop you anyway'.

Yugi jogged up the stairs and went to his room. He got changed into some loose clothes; a white T-shirt and some black jeans. Yami came back to Yugi's house sometime later, also changed and ready to go, and they got on their way.

'You took your time' Yugi said.

'Yes well, after you left I thought I'd change my sheets after last night' Yami explained 'And take a shower'.

'Yeah, same here-except without the sheets part'.

Yami smirked and they carried on to their date.

* * *

They stopped off somewhere to eat, and then they headed to the park involving some heavy make outs in some disclosed areas, and then they headed towards the beach afterwards.

It was getting to evening by now, so the sun was setting over the water.

The walked along the shore, holding hand in hand.

'This has been a great date Yami' Yugi said.

'Was it just because you was with me? Or was it because you got lots of kisses in the park?' Yami asked with a smirk.

'Both' Yugi added with a smile 'Can we sit down?'

'On the sand?'

'Sure, why not?'

Yami hugged Yugi close to his body and they both fell over on the sand, Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest and held his arms.

'I wish I could stay with you like this forever' Yugi whispered.

'Me too' Yami whispered back, he stroked Yugi's face 'I don't deserve you'.

'Yes you do. You love me right?'

'Of course'.

Yugi leaned to kiss Yami, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi.

'And I love you too' Yugi said when they broke away from the kiss.

'Trust me Yugi, I don't deserve you'.

'How come?'

Yami sat up and sat Yugi between his legs.

'Just trust me' Yami repeated.

'Well, okay'.

Yugi sat so he rested his back against Yami, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and rested his head on Yugi's.

'The sunset looks beautiful' Yugi said.

'Yes, but not as beautiful as you are' Yami said as he kissed down Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned slightly as Yami nibbled at a sensitive spot on his neck, Yami hugged Yugi tighter.

'Yami…could we…have more nights like last night?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm, I might have to make room in my busy schedule' Yugi looked up at Yami 'But I think I'll have time'.

'I knew you would' Yugi rested his head against Yami's and closed his eyes 'Yami, I would love to be with you forever'.

'I'm sure you will be'.

'W-What I mean is…we've been together for a while…a-and I am old enough now. I just thought…that we could…be together'.

'Yugi…are you proposing to me?'

Yugi blushed slightly and held Yami's arms around him.

'I-It's just…we've been together for so long now…I just thought, you'd like-'

'Yugi' Yami interrupted 'As much as I like that idea, very much, it couldn't possibly happen'.

Yugi turned around to face Yami 'Why not?'

'It's just…I don't think you're ready for it'.

'I am, I wouldn't be asking for you if I wasn't'.

'No Yugi, you see, you think you are. But…you shouldn't rush into these kind of things. You should enjoy your freedom while you can, and besides despite you being age I still think you're too young'.

Yugi looked at Yami and brought a smile across his face.

'You just want to ask me yourself' Yugi said.

'Yes, that as well' Yami chuckled.

'Well…alright. I just thought you'd like the idea'.

'I do Yugi. But not so soon'.

'Okay. I'll ask you in a week'.

Yami chuckled and rested his head on Yugi's again.

'Then I'd better beat you to it'.

Yugi giggled and looked out to the sunset. Yami did too, but only he was much more sadder then Yugi.

"If only you knew Yugi".

* * *

Yami dropped Yugi off back home which was near enough dark.

Solomon had made dinner and he and Yugi sat at the table and ate.

'So, did you have a good date?' Solomon asked.

'Yeah' Yugi looked down at his food and then back to his grandfather 'Grandpa, you wouldn't mind…if me and Yami…got married do you?'

Solomon nearly choked on his food 'Married?!'

'Y-Yeah'.

'You're not engaged are you?!'

'N-No. We was just…talking about it'.

Solomon sighed 'Don't say things like that. You had me worried'.

'Don't you like us getting married?'

Solomon sighed again 'No Yugi, I don't mind you getting married. But you only turned eighteen yesterday! I don't want you throwing yourself into things you're not ready for yet, I mean you can go to college, get a job'.

'And they're not things I could throw myself into?'

'I'm just saying'.

'Well…Yami didn't want to get married anyway'.

'He turned you down?'

'He said I wasn't ready to get married, that I should enjoy my freedom'.

'It's the first smart thing he has said'.

Yugi scowled at him. Yes, his grandfather still didn't like the fact they were dating, but he had to accept it and bear it.

* * *

Yami got to his apartment very late. But he didn't mind, he just wanted to get to bed.

He walked along the corridor and got out his key, but stopped immediately.

His door was open.

And he was sure he had locked it. He heard someone coming and looked up to see his neighbour Kaori, and young adult girl, walk past him.

'Kaori' Yami said, she stopped and smiled 'Have you…seen anyone go in my apartment?'

She looked to the door and then back to him 'No'.

'Oh…okay thanks'.

She smiled and carried on to hers. Yami gently pushed the door back and turned on the light, but there was no one there. So he checked the other rooms but no one there, whoever they were they had already left.

Yami checked his valuables, but they were where he left them, so it wasn't a robbery.

Yami sat down on the sofa and tried to think to himself, but he was distracted when he noticed his sister on the table.

'I didn't leave you there' Yami said and picked her up, when he did he felt something behind it so he picked it up.

It was a piece of paper and written on it was a number. He was about to call it, but he decided not to and scrunched it up before throwing it in the bin and placing his sister back on the shelf.

'Just a prank' He said, more so to himself 'There's nothing to it'.

And with that Yami turned off the lights and went back to his room, hopefully to sleep and rid what had happened.

****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'Hmm, who could this stranger be I wonder?'

Agil: 'Hmmmm'.

Diao: 'Cut it out. They'll guess who it by the next update'.

Me: 'Oh yeah, you don't think I'll keep the good people in suspense too long do ya?'

Diao: 'Yes'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Returns

Me: 'Okay, I must stress, if you have no idea what the hell is going on from this point I stress you must read the first original story "To sir, I love you" Because, it…well kinda makes things clearer from this point on'.

Diao: 'Yeah, kinda pointless to read this without the reading the first one'.

Chapter 3-Returns

Yami groaned when he heard the ringing of his phone going.

Yami groped around, he sighed heavily when he failed to reach his phone so he sat up and grabbed it off his bedside.

'Hello?' Yami said as he laid back down.

'Hi…Yami' Yugi on the other side said uncertainly.

'Yugi, it's eight in the morning' Yami said as he glanced over to the clock 'This better be important'.

'I'm…sorry'.

'Don't worry about it Yugi'.

'You don't sound good'.

'Rough night. What did you want?'

'I just…' Yami could hear him moving in the background 'Can I see you again?'

Yami chuckled and rolled over so he was staring up at the ceiling 'I thought you would have had enough of me'.

'No, no, no, I really want to see you…but…if you're not feeling well'.

'Yugi, I feel fine, I just need a few more hours of sleep'.

'Okay then. So…when shall we meet?'

'How about one? Right for lunch, I'll pick you up'.

'Okay, see you later then Yami'

'Yeah, bye'.

Yami ended the call and put his phone aside before curling back up for more sleep.

* * *

Yami came by Yugi's house, Yugi was already ready so they took no time getting going.

They walked around the town for a while until stopping at a café and got something to drink and eat. They sat outside and chatted to each other.

'Oh, but I don't know what to do' Yugi whined.

'Well, don't think you can't go' Yami said 'College is very important'.

Yugi sighed 'Whenever we talk these days it's either about how much we love each other or college'.

Yami chuckled but looked down at his pocket as his phone rang.

'Mai?' Yugi asked with a smirk.

'Probably' Yami said as he pulled it out, he looked at the number and he lost his smile.

It was the same one as the night before. And it was a message.

Yami opened it and read the three words on it:

"I'm watching you".

Yami looked up and looked around, but there was no one that looked out of place, and certainly no one he knew.

'Yami?'

Yami turned to Yugi 'Are you alright Yami?'

'Yeah' Yami said as he pocketed his phone 'Just…a crazy joke from Mai'.

'Mmm, Joey used to send things like those. He'd pick them up and send them to me thinking I would find them funny. I never understood them though'.

'Yeah, it's something like that'.

Yami gave one more look around the area before standing up.

'Yami?'

'Come on' Yami said 'Lets go around the town again'.

'But…we've only just got here' Yugi said.

'Don't worry, if you get hungry again I'll be you something else'.

'Well…okay'.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up.

'W-Where are we going?' Yugi asked.

'Anywhere, anywhere we want'.

'Y-Yami, you're hurting me'.

Yami turned to Yugi, he realised he was holding Yugi's hand very tightly. He let go of it.

'Sorry' Yami apologised.

'What's wrong Yami?' Yugi asked 'I've never seen you so…so agitated'.

'I'm not agitated. I just…I want to take you somewhere that's all'.

'Well…okay'.

Yugi held Yami's hand again and they started walking again.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yugi and Yami walked back to Yami's apartment, hoping to spend more time with each other.

'So, it'll be more work again then?' Yugi asked.

'You know what it's like' Yami said.

'I know' Yugi reached up and kissed Yami on the lips. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist 'I can't help missing you though'.

'Hmm' Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's 'Perhaps if you was in college you would have something else to think about'.

'Yami!'

Yugi hit Yami on the arm making Yami chuckle, they carried on walking until Yami stopped. Noticing the same car as before.

'Actually' Yami pulled Yugi back.

'What?'

'Err…I'm sorry' Yami said wrapping his arms around Yugi 'It's just-'

'Oh please don't say it' Yugi whined.

'I've just remembered that I have some work to do. I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it, perhaps we can do this another time'.

Yugi sighed but smiled at Yami.

'Sure. Another time. I'll walk myself home, you just get your work done'.

They shared a kiss before Yami let go of Yugi.

'See you Yami' Yugi said as he walked off.

'Yeah, I'll call you'.

Yugi waved before carrying on up into the street. Yami waited until Yugi disappeared to enter his apartment building, as he walked up the stairs he passed Kaori.

'Oh Yami' Kaori said, Yami turned to her 'You're friend turned up'.

'A friend?'

'Yeah. A bloke, he said you forgot to give him a key, so I let him in, you know with the key you gave me in emergencies'.

'Oh yeah'.

'Well, he's waiting for you. Ever so handsome'.

Kaori skipped down the stairs and Yami carried on, he got to his apartment, and unlocked the door. It wasn't a surprise who was sitting waiting for him.

The familiar blonde haired, and blue eyed man. He turned when he heard Yami open the door and smiled.

'You're late' He said.

Yami slammed the door shut and glared at him.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' Yami growled.

'Aw, don't be like that' He said as he stood up 'I thought you'd like to see me'.

'You really must have a small brain. You broke into my house didn't you?'

'I merely opened the door and found no one was in, so I left my number'.

'And the text?'

'A bit of fun'.

'You're sick Kyou'.

Kyou chuckled and walked over to Yami, placing his hands on his face.

'Oh darling'.

'Don't darling me!' Yami pushed his hands away and walked past him 'And don't sweetie or anything!'

'Oh don't tell me you're still sore about what happened'.

Yami turned to glare at him 'What do you think?'

'Come on, it was five years ago'.

'And you think that makes it better?! That, it happened then and now is now?!'

Kyou smiled and walked back over to Yami, he then stuck his hand over Yami's head.

'You grew quite a bit since I last saw you' Kyou said casually.

'I wish I could say you have changed, but you haven't'.

Kyou smiled at Yami, but they both looked towards Yami's trousers as his phone rang. Yami took it out and saw Yugi calling.

'I have to take this' Yami said before shutting himself in his room. He sighed and answered his phone.

'Hey Yugi'.

'Hey Yami, I'm…not interrupting am I?' Yugi asked.

'No, no, you just saved me'.

'From what?'

'Never mind. What did you want?'

'I was…wondering when you would be free next'.

'Err…I don't know, Yugi I'll call you back for that one'.

'Are you okay? You sound different'.

'I'm fine, just…a lot of work'.

'Oh. Oh sorry'.

'It's alright. I'll call you'.

'Okay. Bye'.

Yugi ended the call and Yami put his phone away. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he opened the door but stood there as Kyou stepped back.

'So, who's Yugi?' Kyou asked.

'Was you eavesdropping?' Yami questioned.

'Oh come on, who's Yugi, is he your boyfriend?'

'I want you to leave. Right now!'

'Oh Yami, don't be like that. How old is he?'

'I want you to leave my house now!'

Kyou stared at Yami then looked around.

'House?' He questioned.

'GO!' Yami shouted.

'Oh Yami, look at you, you're getting so worked up. Chill Yami. Besides I can't go I have no where to go to'.

'What are you talking about?'

'Well' Kyou walked around a little before turning back to Yami 'Lets say, him and me had a little…contradiction'.

'Let me guess. You two broke up so you thought you could come crawling back'.

'Oh no. Just an argument, I said I'll be back in a few days, so I thought I'd spend them with my all time favourite man'.

'Oh yeah, who's that then?'

He walked back to Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, pulling him closer.

'You of course' Kyou leaned closer to Yami 'My one time man'.

Kyou leaned closer for a kiss but Yami moved away.

'Why couldn't you have gone to a hotel?' Yami asked.

'I conveniently forgot to take any money with me' Kyou said with a smile.

'Yes, it is very convenient'.

'Oh don't be like that, it'll be just like when we were dating. We can watch a movie, stay up late, get up to all sorts of naughty things'.

Kyou let his hands slip down from his waist and down to Yami's butt. Yami looked down at Kyou's hands and then back to him.

'Get your hands off my arse' Yami growled to which Kyou did without delay 'You can stay the night. But I want you out of here first thing in the morning'.

Yami walked back to his room slamming the door as well.

'Yami! Where am I going to sleep?' Kyou asked.

'On the couch!' Yami shouted back. He fell onto his bed and crawled to the top. He heard his door open so he glared at the wall.

'Are you sure I can't bunk with you?' Kyou asked.

'Kyou' Yami said sitting up.

'What?'

Yami quickly took off his shoe and threw it at Kyou, unfortunately it missed him as Kyou managed to shut the door in time.

'If you come in here I'll be sure to hit you!' Yami threatened.

Yami laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. Oh how he wished that this was just some bad nightmare, but this was just too real.

****************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Me: 'So yeah…I decided to give him a name. Kyou is Yami's "Ex"'.

Diao: 'Why do I get a feeling he isn't going to stay just the night?'

Me: 'Ahahahaha'.

Diao: 'I wonder if that is a giveaway'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Accidental meeting

Me: 'Hmm, I wonder how people will take to Yami's "Ex"'.

Diao: 'I don't like him one bit'.

Me: 'And all because he's staying with your crush'.

Diao: 'I do not like Yami!'

Chapter 4-Accidental meeting

Yami groaned, there was something ringing and he wanted to sleep.

Yami groped around for his phone, but failed to find it in his sleepy state.

'Looking for this?'

Yami opened his eyes. Kyou stood at the bedroom door with Yami's ringing phone in his hand. Yami sat up and held his head.

'Give it' Yami said.

'Hello?'

Yami looked up to see Kyou had answered his phone. He jumped off the bed and snatched the phone out of his hands.

'Hello?' Yami said.

'Y-Yami?' Yami froze, Yugi. Someone he dreaded he wanted to hear for once 'I-Is someone there with you?'

'N-No' Yami said glaring at Kyou 'My phone must be going weird'.

'But…it sounded like another guy'.

'No, I'm definitely alone' Kyou opened his mouth to say something but Yami was quick to act and covered his mouth 'Absolutely no one here'.

'Well…okay'.

Yami sighed, he was so glad he believed him 'Was there something you wanted?'

'Well, I was wondering if you would be too busy after work. I wanted to come and see you again'.

'Err…well, I might be. I don't know'.

'Oh. Alright then'.

'Sorry Yugi. I'll promise to take you out somewhere'.

'Okay. Have a good day at work'.

'Yeah. See you'.

Yami put the phone down and pocketed his mobile.

'Ew!'

Yami took back his hand from Kyou's mouth and wiped it on his trousers as Kyou licked his hand.

'Aw, come on Yami' Kyou said with a smile 'You used to like it when I licked you in places'.

Yami glared at Kyou 'Don't remind me'.

Yami got out some clothes and turned to Kyou.

'Do you mind?' Yami asked.

'What? I've seen you naked before' Kyou said smugly. Yami rolled his eyes and got dressed nevertheless 'Where you going?'

'I have a life. I have a job'.

'Sweet. What as?'

'I'm a substitute teacher'.

'Aw, you always had your heart set on being a real teacher. But I guess being a teacher in different schools, I bet you meet a lot of different hunky men'.

Yami glared at Kyou and pushed past him after getting dressed, he headed to the kitchen part and got himself something to quickly eat. Kyou snuck up behind him and managed to slip his hands into Yami's front pockets.

'When will you be back?' Kyou asked.

'When you're gone' Yami replied coldly.

'Don't be like that'.

'I said you can stay the night. I wanted you to leave in the morning'.

'And go where exactly? I don't have any money'.

'Oh go die in the street' Yami said as he took Kyou's hands out of his pockets.

Yami picked up his bag and a jacket.

'Do you want a goodbye kiss?' Kyou asked.

Yami glared at him before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Yami sat in his classroom writing some things out before the next class, he was sure that Kyou would still be at his apartment when he got back, he just wished he could do something about him.

Yami's phone rang and he picked it up, a text from Yugi.

Yugi: "I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to make you upset. Lets go out when you want".

Yami sighed. He hated keeping things from Yugi, but it was what he had to do.

* * *

Yami came back home after a long day, he opened the door to his apartment and dropped his bag.

Kyou and Yugi looked up when Yami walked.

'There you are' Kyou chuckled 'Me and Yugi were beginning to think you had got kidnapped'.

'Did you have a good day at work?' Yugi asked.

Yami stared between them, shocked at how he was supposed to handle this 'F-Fine'.

'Kyou was telling me all about you' Yugi said.

'H-He was?'

'Mmhmm, he said he knew you when you was little'.

'Did he? Kyou, you and I need to talk'.

'Alright' Kyou said.

'Now and in private'.

Yami walked round to his bedroom and Kyou followed. As soon as Yami shut the door he pushed Kyou up against the wall.

'What the hell are you playing at!?' Yami hissed.

'What? The doorbell rang and I let him in' Kyou explained.

'What have you told him?!'

Kyou smirked and patted Yami's cheek.

'Don't worry I haven't said anything about us…yet at least'.

'If you tell him anything I swear-'

'You'll do what? Hit me? I would like to see that'.

Yami glared at him before letting him go.

'Yugi told me you two are dating' Kyou said 'I suppose I can forgive you this once'.

'I don't care about your bloody forgiveness' Yami growled 'I just want you out of my house before you cause anymore problems'.

'I could, couldn't I?' Kyou wrapped his arms around Yami 'Oh, but Yugi is just starting to warm up to me. If I have to leave, I'd better tell Yugi everything about me, and wouldn't it be terrible if I…happened to let a few things slip' Yami glared at Kyou as he stroked Yami's lips gently 'And how would Yugi feel if he knew about your devilish deeds?'

'I'm not devilish' Yami said.

'Not to you maybe, but Yugi…well, I don't know about Yugi. It could be terrible'.

'I hate it when you blackmail me'.

Kyou chuckled and let go of Yami 'It's life Yami. You have to deal with it'.

Yami gave him a final glare before he opened the door and sat back down with Yugi.

'I-Is everything okay?' Yugi asked as Kyou sat next to Yami.

'Yes' Yami said glaring at Kyou 'Just fine'.

'I-If I'm causing any trouble'.

'Not at all Yugi' Kyou said 'We was just talking about something else, wasn't we Yami?'

Yami glared at him before smiling at Yugi 'Yeah. Nothing about you'.

'Okay then' Yugi rested his head against Yami and Yami put his arms around him 'You've been so busy I've missed you'.

'Yeah…I missed you too'.

Kyou started to snigger quietly, but enough for Yami to hear him. He glared at Kyou but turned back to Yugi.

'Are you here to inquiring about dates?' Yami asked, ignoring Kyou next to him.

'Yeah' Yugi said 'U-Unless…you're still busy'.

'On the weekend I'm not' Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss on the lips 'I'll take you out then, alright?'

'Yeah. Okay'.

Yugi stayed with them for quite a while. Kyou was on his best behaviour, not telling Yugi about his and Yami's past, but Yami kept his eye on Kyou just in case.

* * *

Yugi had his arms around Yami and Yami hugged Yugi back.

'Come on Yugi' Yami said 'It's only a few days away, I'm sure you can survive until then'.

'No I won't' Yugi said. He reached up and kissed Yami on the lips. Yami kissed him back and pulled Yugi close.

'Okay, you must go home now before you regret it' Yami said as he let go of Yugi.

'How could I regret it?' Yugi asked, pouting.

'Just trust me' Yami kissed him on the cheek 'I'll see you on the weekend'.

'Okay'.

They shared one more kiss before Yugi walked out. Yami shut the door and leaned against it, running his hand through his hair.

'Hey look, you don't need to be embarrassed because of me' Kyou said mockingly 'I've seen it all before'.

Yami glared at him before sitting down on the sofa and getting on with some work. Kyou walked up behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

'What are you doing?' Yami asked as he shrugged his hands off.

'Aw come on, you liked it when I gave you a massage' Kyou said.

'Well, I don't want one now, so get lost'.

Kyou moved away and sat in the chair, watching Yami.

'How long do you plan to stay?' Yami asked.

'Hmm, I don't know' Kyou said playfully.

'I still want you out of my house'.

'Why? Are you afraid I might tell Yugi something?'

Yami glared up at Kyou but when back to his work.

'How much have you told him about me?' Kyou asked.

'I told him…everything you did to me'.

'Oh, really?' Kyou got up and walked around him, picking up his phone 'Perhaps I should tell Yugi the rest of it'.

'No!'

Yami quickly jumped up and grabbed Kyou's wrist.

'Don't you dare!'

'Stop me Yami'.

Yami tried to get his phone out of Kyou's hand, but Kyou kept it far out of his reach. They both fought over it until Kyou toppled backwards and pulled Yami with him. They both laid on the sofa with Yami on top of Kyou.

'Well, well, this is more like it' Kyou said. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'I always knew you had a thing for me'.

Kyou reached up and placed his lips on Yami's. Yami closed his eyes and kissed Kyou back, letting a tear fall from his face.

***************************End of chapter 4******************************

Me: 'Hmm, seems Yami has a bit of a problem'.

Diao: 'Yeah, knowing you it's probably something evil'.

Me: 'Heh, well lets see what our readers think. Anyone who can guess correctly what Kyou has against Yami (Apart from being his ex) I'll…I'll dedicate the next chapter to them'.

Agil: 'Do you think they'll get it?'

Me: 'I don't know. Think big, think like me!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Truths

Me: 'Oh dear, no one got it right'.

Agil: 'What did they say?'

Me: 'They said that maybe Yami is double dating or he's falling for Kyou again. So far away from the truth'.

Diao: 'Yes, well it just proves you're the only sick person on this website'.

Me: 'Kyaa!'

Chapter 5-Truths

Yami woke up with something heavy around his waist and feeling somewhat warm.

Yami looked over his shoulder to see Kyou sleeping by his side.

'Oh god' Yami groaned. He got up from his bed but the arm pulled him back down.

'Don't go Yami, I like having you as a teddy' Kyou muttered.

'Oh get off' Yami pushed Kyou and got up from the bed.

Kyou shivered 'It's so cold, I need you to keep me warm Yami'.

'Maybe you'll die of something' Yami mumbled.

Kyou sat up and watched Yami getting dressed into some fresh clothes.

'Where you going on the weekend?' Kyou asked as he slid off.

'I have a date with my boyfriend' Yami said as he put his top on.

'Oh, you mean your lover boy' Yami turned to glare at him 'That is what he is Yami, he isn't really your boyfriend'.

'Yes he is, because I love him'.

Yami pushed past him and walked out to the kitchen part.

'Oh Yami' Kyou said leaning against the door 'You're my sun, my moon, my earth. Is that what it's like?'

Yami glared at Kyou but decided to ignore him. Kyou walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yami's middle.

'Can I come with you?' Kyou asked.

'No'.

'Aw come on, we always went on dates. We had lots of fun afterwards'.

'I said no, and that's that'.

Kyou smirked and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

'You know, you were never good at lying' Kyou whispered 'I wonder how long you can keep me away from Yugi. It would be terrible if Yugi found out what he really was to you'.

Kyou kissed Yami on the neck making him wince.

'I hate you' Yami muttered.

'And I love you too'.

* * *

Yami met up with Yugi round about lunchtime. They sat in a small café, and talked to each other.

'Yami…I thought about college' Yugi said.

'Oh? And what have you decided?' Yami asked.

'Well…if the local college has any courses in writing, I would like to do that' Yugi looked up at Yami 'You don't think…it's a waste of time, do you?'

'Of course not' Yami kissed Yugi on the lips 'You can do whatever you want to do, I'll be there for you. And I think you chose a very good course to do'.

'Y-You think?'

'Yes. Well, it's better then maths isn't it?'

'I guess so. And…you're kinda a teacher right?'

'Yes'.

'Well…you don't mind…helping me with the form do you?'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I don't mind. I said I'll be there for you'.

Yugi smiled and took out the form and Yami helped Yugi through it whenever he needed to.

I wonder how long you can keep me away from Yugi…

Yami looked at Yugi as he finished off the form.

'All done' He said proudly 'Do you think they'll accept me?'

'If they don't they'll have to answer to me' Yami said. Yugi put away the form and Yami put his arm around Yugi 'Yugi…there's something I have to tell you'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'What is it?'

'It's…about Kyou'.

'He's not in some trouble is he?' Yugi questioned.

'No. At least not yet' Yugi stared at Yami confused as Yami sighed 'Kyou is…he's…he's my ex'.

'Your ex?' Yugi repeated.

'Yeah. I just…thought I should tell you. He's only going to stay with me for…a few days, he'll be gone before you know it'.

'Oh. He said…he was your friend'.

'Yeah, Kyou loves to play tricks on people'.

Yami looked down at Yugi as he started to cry 'Yugi? Why are you crying? I swear I'm not doing anything with him'.

'That's not it' Yugi cried, he wrapped his arms around Yami's middle and cried into his chest 'You have to put up with the person who hurt you so much'.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and rubbed his back.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami calmed 'I don't mind. Besides, I have something to think about all the time'.

'What's that?'

Yami moved Yugi's head and kissed him on the lips 'It's you'.

Yugi smiled slightly and they shared another kiss.

* * *

They walked around most of the town for their date, going in and out of places that they fancied to go in.

When they finished their date Yami and Yugi held hands and walked back to his apartment.

'I really had a good time' Yugi said 'I hope you're not too busy again'.

'I don't know. Balanced with work and trying to survive with Kyou, it feels like impossibly'.

'Oh Yami' Yugi gave Yami a quick kiss 'Well, you said it'll only be for a few days. I'm sure it'll all be better after he has gone'.

'I suppose so' Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and leaned closer 'And then maybe we can get up to all sorts of naughty things'.

Yami kissed up and down Yugi's neck, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and moaned slightly as Yami kissed a sensitive spot. Yami then moved away from Yugi's neck and kissed him passionately. Yami licked the bottom of Yugi's lip and Yugi opened his mouth so Yami's tongue could explore inside him.

'Get a room'.

They parted away from the kiss as Kyou walked up to them. Both Yugi and Yami glared at him.

'Oh dear. I guess it looks like I have two people stabbing me now' Kyou joked.

'What do you want Kyou?' Yami asked.

'Nothing. God, you want me out of the house, then when I leave the house you get so stressed out'.

'Well, there's a first for everything'.

Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi on the lips.

'I'll see you another time' Yami said.

'Yeah, bye Yami'.

Yugi gave one more glare to Kyou and walked off. Yami turned and glared at Kyou.

'What?' Kyou asked.

'You are probably the worst person ever'.

Yami stormed past him and Kyou followed behind.

* * *

Yugi got to the game shop and smiled 'Joey'.

Joey turned around and smiled back 'Hey Yug'.

Yugi ran up to him and hugged him, Joey hugged him back.

'How long was you waiting?' Yugi asked.

'Not long. I just thought I'd see my old mate'.

'Well I'm glad you did. Come on, lets head upstairs'.

They past Solomon and carried on upstairs.

'Hello to you too' Solomon muttered.

Joey and Yugi headed to his room, Yugi brought some snacks with him and Joey was already half way through it.

They decided to play a game on Yugi's TV, a racing game, and Yugi had beaten Joey.

'Yay!' Yugi cheered.

'Oh man' Joey dropped the controller and rested against the bed 'Well there goes my dream to be a racing driver'.

Yugi giggled 'Joey you never had that dream'.

'I might've done. Well, I won't be anyway'.

'Sorry'.

'It's alright' Joey grabbed some snacks and sat on the bed with Yugi 'So, how are things?'

'There okay. You?'

'My job will murder me, Mai is keeping me alive, I'm bearing. Have you thought of college or something?'

'Yeah, I decided to go to college. I'm going to take a writing course'.

'Sweet, I know you'll do good in college'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Well…I haven't got a place yet, I've only just sent the form off. Hopefully they'll give me a place'.

'Well if they don't they have me to answer with'.

'That's what Yami said as well'.

'How are things going between you and Yami?'

'Oh, fine' Yugi looked at Joey, he had one eyebrow raised 'Well…Yami isn't all happy at the moment'.

'Why?'

'You know I told you Yami had an ex?'

'Yeah'.

'Well…his ex is staying with him a few days, and I think he really hates him already'.

'Oh dear'.

Yugi looked at Joey as he looked down at the food and played around with it in the bowl.

'What do you mean?' Yugi questioned.

'Well…I'm not saying it will happen, but…You hear stories about women getting back with their ex husbands after a while, I just thought…that maybe…Yami might…'

'No he won't!' Yugi interjected 'Yami has made it clear to me that nothing is going on between them. Besides he loves me so much, I won't doubt him'.

'Okay, if that's what you say. I'm just saying what might happen'.

'Well it won't and can't'.

* * *

Kyou sat sideways on the sofa, he had Yami's phone again and was looking through all the pictures he had taken on his phone of him and Yugi.

'Aw don't you two look like a cute couple' Kyou said. Yami walked over to him and looked at his phones 'Oops, contacts'.

Yami quickly took his phone back and put it on the table. Kyou sat up and stood in front of Yami.

'Are you upset?' Kyou asked with fake sympathy 'Did Yugi not play the games by the rules? By the way, what did you tell him about me? Every single detail'.

'No' Yami replied 'I told him you was my ex, and he was mad that you were living with me'.

'Oh boohoo. I bet you haven't told him everything have you?' Yami glared at him 'You haven't you naughty bugger'.

'Yugi is my life! I wouldn't dare ruin him other something so…pathetic as you!'

'So you'd rather lie to him? And wasn't you the one who said you wouldn't lie?'

Yami directed his glare to the floor. Kyou moved closer and put his hands in Yami's pockets.

'Is it in your pockets?' Kyou asked.

'Get off!' Yami pushed Kyou away.

'Ah! It must be in your room'.

Kyou quickly ran to Yami's room, Yami stood there and waited.

'Found it!' Kyou came back and showed Yami the small box 'I knew you wouldn't have the guts to get rid of it. How many times do you wear it?'

'Never' Yami growled.

'Hmm, well lets change that'.

He opened the box and took out the ring, he grabbed Yami's left hand and slipped it on his finger. He held Yami's hand close and kissed the top of it.

'You can be so silly at times' Kyou said 'You live in such a fantasy world. Do you honestly think you and Yugi can be together?'

'No' Yami answered.

'That's right. And why is that?'

'I have you'.

'That's right again' He placed a hand on Yami's face so he looked at him 'You're my husband, and that's that. Do you honestly think Yugi would date a married man?'

'No'.

'You should just give up, it'll never work'.

Kyou put his lips against Yami's and kissed him once again.

****************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Me: 'Oh my god! Super special awesome evil plot twist!'

Agil: 'Yami is still married?'

Me: 'Yep. We'll find out why later on'.

Diao: 'I knew there was a sick thing you had going on'.

Me: 'Oh yeah, lying to Yugi is pretty sick'.

Diao: sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. College

Me: 'Okay, not many people understood the previous chapter'.

Diao: 'Who would?'

Me: 'Yami is married to Kyou, and it's no trick. How's and Why's will be answered in a later chapter, so hold on until that chapter. That's all good then ^^'.

Chapter 6-College

_'Yami? Yami what's wrong?'_

_'Saki. He used me! He betrayed me! And now…Now he won't let me go!'_

_'It's going to be okay Yami'._

_'How can it be!?'_

_'Because you can pull through almost anything. I promise, you will get through it, and one day you'll be able to look back on this and laugh. And I know, you'll find that right person Yami. He's just waiting for you'._

* * *

'Yami?'

Yami opened his eyes slowly and saw Kyou shaking him.

'Hey, Yami, you were crying in your sleep' Kyou said.

Yami sat up and wiped his tears from his eyes.

'Was you dreaming Yami?' Yami got out of his bed and got dressed 'What was you dreaming about? Was it about Yugi?'

'Shut up' Yami growled.

Kyou wrapped his arms around Yami's middle 'You know where I am if you want to talk'.

'And here I thought you didn't care'.

'You're my Yami. Of course I care if some teenager upsets you'.

'It wasn't about Yugi. It was about you'.

'Aw, Kyou's sorry for hurting you in your dreams'.

'Get off'.

Yami took Kyou's arms away from his middle and walked out to the kitchen part, to get something for breakfast.

'Where you going today then?' Kyou asked as he hugged Yami again.

'Going out, with Yugi' Yami said.

'Oh, that college thing' Yami glared at him 'You said it to him over the phone. I presumed'.

'Yes, I'm going to cheer him on'.

'So sweet, send him my bests'.

Yami glared at him again and carried on with his breakfast.

* * *

Yugi waited for Yami to come by so he could take him to the college.

Yugi recognise the familiar car that pulled up in front of the game shop. Yugi hurried down the stairs and got outside, he hopped into Yami's car and kissed him on the lips.

'I thought you was going to be late' Yugi said.

'I'm never late. I'm even early so I can have a few minutes of good kissing'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi passionately on the lips, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and opened his mouth so Yami could slip his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi held onto Yami's clothes.

'We'd better get going' Yami said as he broke away from the kiss.

'Oh' Yugi whined.

'Don't worry, we can have as much of a make out later'.

'Do you think anyone would notice us in the back?' Yugi asked, nodding to the backseats.

'Yugi, you drive me crazy, but not enough to have sex in the back of my car'.

Yugi giggled as Yami got the car starting and they headed to the college.

* * *

Yami sat outside as Yugi was inside for his interview, Yugi was so nervous about getting a place, but Yami knew he would be able to make it.

The door opened and Yami looked up. Yugi walked out and said his goodbyes to the people, as soon as the door was shut Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and Yami hugged him back.

'I got a place!' Yugi squealed.

'That's brilliant!' Yami spun Yugi around in his arms 'That's wonderful!'

When they stopped Yami kissed Yugi and Yugi moved his arms to Yami's neck. Yami leaned Yugi back slightly, so he put his arms around Yugi's back to make sure he wouldn't fall over.

'That felt so good' Yugi said when they broke away.

'Better then any of the others?' Yami asked as he started to kiss down Yugi's neck.

'Yami. Not the right place. What if someone sees us? I won't be able to make any friends if they thought I was a queer'.

'You are though'.

Yami smirked and gave Yugi a small kiss on the lips 'I'll behave, but if we end up alone in a discrete place, my hands might not be able to obey'.

Yami moved his hands to Yugi's sides and tickled him.

'Yami!' Yugi pushed Yami away, but grabbed his hand 'I might think about it, but grandpa is home, I don't want him to hear us'.

'One day I'll buy you a proper house and then we don't have to worry about anyone hearing us. We can be as loud as we want'.

'Are you set on dirty mind today?'

Yami smirked but let Yugi lead him out again.

* * *

Yugi stood outside the college. It was his first day at college, and somehow he ended up resembling Yami on the first day of school.

He had exchanged his school bag for a shoulder bag, he wore a black shirt with a longer white shirt underneath, and some blue jeans.

He looked down at the paper, it had his class number on it, so he looked around for it. The place was so big, he was sure to get lost in it easily.

"I have to remember my way if I don't want to get lost again".

Yugi found his classroom just in time, and it was near the entrance all the time.

His teacher was a woman, she was in her thirties and was very pretty. She introduced herself as Miss. Kiku Seppun.

Yugi tried his best to concentrate hard, but his thoughts wondered off to Yami again.

It wasn't like they weren't going to see each other. They were just going to be more busy so, seeing each other would be scarce, but when they did get together it would be awesome.

* * *

When it was break, Yugi found a tree to sit under and he held his phone. He knew Yami would be at work, but it could be break for him as well. He wasn't entirely sure.

Yugi decided to send him a text, then he didn't have to answer it straight away.

Yugi's text: "Yami, if it's break for you call me. I'm bored".

It wasn't too long that his phone rang and he put it against his ear.

'Yami?'

'Don't be bored Yugi' Yami said.

Yugi giggled 'Well I'm not bored now. It's boring when you're not with me'.

'Oh dear. Do you want me to go through college again?'

'No. I'm sure I'll survive'.

'Alright. How's your day going so far?'

'It's alright. The teacher seems nice'.

'Remember to call them by their first names'.

'I know, I know. I haven't made any friends yet'.

'That's probably because it's halfway through your first day. Give it time, I'm sure someone will like you'.

'Maybe I can end up with two boyfriends'.

Yami laughed 'If you do, I'll have to kill him so I can have you all to myself'.

Yugi giggled and leaned back against the tree 'I wouldn't betray you anyway'.

'Yeah…I know'.

'Actually, if you're not too busy…maybe we could go on a date?'

Yami sighed 'Sorry Yugi. I have so much work pilling up, I'd better do it'.

Yugi sighed and played with his bag 'No you don't'.

'Do you want to come round a check?'

'It's the way you say it' Yugi sighed again 'It's Kyou again, isn't it?'

Yami stayed silent, so Yugi spoke up again.

'I don't like this. He's making you more miserable each day, why can't you just kick him out?'

'It's complicated' Yami answered.

'How? All you need to do is to tell him to get lost. We never have our own time together anymore, he's always butting in all the time. He's controlling our lives, it's like he has got us against something-'

Yugi stopped as he heard the dull tone on the other end. Yami hung up on him!

Yugi put his own phone away and wiped away a few tears that passed from his eyelids.

'Hey'.

Yugi looked up. A boy with long white hair stood by the tree 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah' Yugi wiped away his tears and took a few breaths 'I'm fine'.

The boy sat down next to Yugi 'You don't like it'.

Yugi looked at him again, remembering where he had seen him before.

'You're in the writing course aren't you?' Yugi said.

'Yeah. You're the little guy by the window. So, will that let me know what is wrong with you?'

'A name might be nice'.

'I'm Ryou. Ryou Bakura'.

'Hi. I'm Yugi Mutou'.

'So, Yugi Mutou, what seems to be the problem?'

Yugi looked away and played with his bag again.

'It's…my boyfriend' Yugi said uncertainly 'He's…I feel like he's ignoring me. But before he always used to be with me, and we'd always go on dates and stuff. I just feel…so left out'.

Ryou put his arm around Yugi and pulled him close.

'Don't worry I know how it feels' Ryou comforted 'I have a boyfriend too'.

'You do?'

'Yeah. He takes Archaeology in this college, but he's always on trips to different countries nearly all the time. And there are times when I feel alone because he's not with me. But do you know what?'

'What?'

'I don't mind' Yugi looked up at Ryou as he smiled 'Because I always know he's coming back, and I know he will still be the same and he will still love me. So I'm sure that no matter how long you and your boyfriend will be apart, I am sure he will still love you all the same'.

'Yeah…I guess so'.

'And if you want a tip. Kidnap him for a date, for some reason guys like that'.

Yugi giggled 'Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you'.

'It's okay'.

* * *

Yami rested his head on his hand as he carried on marking work. He didn't really want to hang up on Yugi, he was probably going to hate him for that, but he didn't want Yugi to hear the despair in his voice when he talked about Kyou. It seemed he was already picking it up. Soon he was going to find out the real reason.

Yami sighed and stared out the window. If Yugi found out that he was still married to Kyou, Yugi wouldn't want to see him again. But Yugi was his world.

_I promise, you will get through it…_

"How sis? How? I feel like I'm in a hole just falling, I just wish…that all of this can go away".

Yami's mobile vibrated. Thinking it was Yugi again, he picked it up and looked at it. A message, from Kyou.

Kyou's text: "Fancy a date later?"

Yami sighed and sent a text straight back.

Yami's text: "No. Way!"

Kyou's text: "Please. I'll make it worthwhile".

Yami's text: "I said no, and I mean no. Now, piss off!"

Yami turned his phone off and put it in his pocket, and carried on with his fallen down a hole? It isn't the most pleasant of feelings, true and complete emptiness and loneliness.

*****************************End of chapter 6****************************

Me: 'So Yugi's made a new friend. And Yami is getting worse with keeping the secrets away'.

Diao: 'How many chapters do you think Vann will hold out on?'

Agil: 'Not long'.

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Strip poker

Me: 'Do you know something?'

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'I think this might be the only chapter without Kyou in it'.

Diao: 'Holy crap! A revelation has started!'

Chapter 7-Strip poker

Yugi sat in college, it had been a few other days and it seemed that Yami was ignoring Yugi more and more. Yugi sat at his desk by the window, accompanied by Ryou and stared down at the wood.

Right now he was wondering if he should do what he set out to do.

Yugi got out a scrap piece of paper and wrote quickly on it and passed it to Ryou.

"Ryou

You know you said about the kidnapping thing…can I ask you something else?"

Ryou looked at the note and scribbled his reply and handed it back to Yugi.

"What did you want to ask?"

Yugi quickly wrote back instantly, though with red on his face.

"Well, with your boyfriend, do you often do things to make things interesting?"

Ryou looked at it and chuckled before writing back.

"Are you asking me for tips on sex?"

Yugi blushed and hung his head, but replied instantly.

"Well yeah. Kinda. I just thought-"

Ryou took the paper before Yugi finished and Yugi watched as he wrote nearly a whole paragraph, Yugi started to fear what his response would be.

"Are you on bottom or top?

If you're on bottom, then you should let your boyfriend be on the bottom for once. Then it'll let him relax because he doesn't have to do anything to you and it'll give you a new feel with each other.

I can give you a few other suggestions but I think they're extreme for you".

Yugi stared at the writing.

"W-What the hell?" Yugi thought "I-Is this…kinda…porn?"

Yugi quickly wrote something and slid it back to Ryou.

"I don't know how to do it though. Yami's always done it to me. What if I get it wrong?"

Ryou smiled and wrote back.

"There isn't a right way or a wrong way. And besides, if Yami has done it to you just try and remember how he did it. Simple".

Yugi wrote a side note.

"How do you know about these things?"

Ryou smirked and wrote his answer.

"I have a very energetic boyfriend. It's called experience".

Yugi frowned as he read those words.

"Why can't I have normal friends for once?"

* * *

After college Yugi and Ryou walked out of the grounds, Yugi smiled when he saw someone waiting for him at the gates.

'Joey!'

Joey turned around and was hugged by Yugi 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to pick you up' Joey explained 'I got off work earlier and I wanted to see my friend'.

'Thanks anyway'.

Yugi turned to Ryou who just stared at them.

'Oh, Joey this is Ryou, my college friend, Ryou, this is Joey he's my best friend'.

'Nice meeting you' Ryou greeted.

'Same here. Yug, can we talk?'

'Actually Joey, I was going to do some things. Can it wait?'

'Y-Yeah…sure'.

'Okay. See you tomorrow Ryou'.

'Bye'.

Yugi walked down the street into the town as Joey and Ryou watched.

'You're wondering what he's doing?' Ryou asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

'I-I can't help it. I do worry about him' Joey said with a faint of pink.

'I believe he's gone to see his boyfriend'.

Joey turned to Ryou 'Why?'

'Why not? I think Yugi has some pretty interesting things in his mind. Anyway, I hope to see you again'.

Ryou walked off down the road, leaving Joey on his own as he watched him disappear.

'Interesting things?'

* * *

Yami finished packing away his things. For once the day was good. Exhausting, but good, the reason?

Kyou hadn't tried to contact him. Yami knew it was too good to be true, but he couldn't help but enjoy the solace he got.

'Yami!'

Yami looked up and Yugi was at the door. He was breathing slightly.

'Yugi? What are you doing here?' Yami asked.

Yugi walked up to his desk and grabbed his arm.

'I'm kidnapping you!' Yugi said forcefully 'So we can have a date!'

Yugi pulled Yami up and out of his seat and dragged Yami down the corridor.

'Yugi, do you think this is a good idea?'

'I don't care! We haven't been on a date in a while so I'm going to have one whether you like it or not'.

Yami couldn't help but smile. After all, Yugi was pretty cute when he got mad.

Yugi dragged Yami outside before stopping.

"Crap! I didn't think of where to go!"

'A problem?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yeah. I should've thought of somewhere to go. I guess we'll just crash at your place-'

They stared at each other and Yugi looked away.

'Right. Him' Yugi stared down at his feet 'Now we have nowhere to go'.

'We have one place left'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Where?'

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips before taking his hand and pulling him away.

* * *

'Why my house!?'

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled as they stood outside the game shop.

'It's been a while since I've been here' Yami explained 'Besides. It's the only place we can go'.

Yami opened the shop door and Yugi walked in first as Yami followed behind.

'Oh you're back Yugi' Solomon said 'Yami'.

Yami bowed back in respect.

'Yami's going to stay here for a few hours' Yugi said as he and Yami walked past 'We won't make any noise'.

'Alright. Don't worry, I'll stay down here for you'.

Yugi jerked but carried on upstairs. Relatives can be embarrassing at times.

'So, what do you want to do?' Yami asked as they took off their shoes 'Watch a movie?'

'Nah, all the movies are boring' Yugi said 'How about a game? Unless it sounds childish to you'.

'Not at all. I know one game in mind'.

'What's that?'

'Got any card?'

'In my room'.

Yami climbed the stairs and Yugi followed him. When he reached Yugi's room he looked through his drawer and took out a packet of cards.

'How about poker?'

'Eh? I…I don't think…I should'.

'How about strip poker?'

Yugi blushed to a rd colour 'W-Where's the logic in that?'

'You don't loose any money, and you won't get addicted to it because of the shame of being naked'.

'W-Well…when you put it like that'.

Yami sat down on the floor and shuffled the cards, Yugi sat opposite him and waited until Yami dealt him some cards.

'Loser is who gets down to his underwear' Yami said.

'You're on'.

Yugi looked at his cards, then realising something.

"How the hell do you play poker?"

Yugi ended up copying Yami so he wouldn't look like an idiot in front of him.

'Do you want to show first?' Yami asked.

'Err…' Yugi held out his cards 'I'm…not sure what that'll be'.

Yami looked at the cards 'Flush'.

'Oh, I've got a flush'.

'I have a straight. You win this round'.

Yami took off his socks and threw them on the floor.

'I'm going to beat you though Yugi' Yami said 'And I'll see that cute body of yours'.

Yugi blushed heavily 'Like hell you'll see it'.

They carried on playing the game, soon it was down to Yami topless and Yugi's socks on the floor.

'One more move and you loose' Yug said as he looked at his cards.

"Damn I'm getting addicted already!"

'Royal flush' Yami said, proudly showing his cards.

'Oh man'.

Yugi put his cards down and took off his top.

'Yugi, you know the advantage of this game?' Yami asked leaning closer to Yugi 'I can take advantage of you'.

Yami grabbed both of Yugi wrists and pulled him into a kiss. Yugi closed his eyes and enjoyed it as much as he could, while being restraint.

Yami fell backwards dragging Yugi with him with the kiss. Yami let go of Yugi's hands and travelled down Yugi's stomach.

'Yami' Yugi said breaking away from the kiss 'You can't undress me. I might have won'.

'Oh, right'.

Yami picked up his cards and Yugi did too 'Royal flush!'

Yami sighed and put his cards down 'I guess you win'.

Yami reached down and undid his belt.

'Y-Yami' Yami looked up at Yugi as he started to blush heavily 'I-Is it okay…if I do it?'

Yami stared at Yugi but smirked 'Do you know what you're doing?'

'Of course I do! I mean…it's easy'.

Yami continued to smirk, he moved his arms so they laid next to him on the floor.

'If you wish'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour but leaned down and kissed Yami on the cheek.

"Just do it like Yami does it" Yugi thought.

Yugi lead his kisses down to Yami's neck when Yami turned his head so Yugi would have more room.

'You nervous?' Yami asked.

'N-No' Yugi replied nervously.

Yami held Yugi's face and gave him a kiss on the lips again.

'Yami!' Yugi whined as he hugged Yugi close 'This isn't how it's supposed to go!'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the head 'You're so silly. That's why I'm taking over for now'.

'But…' Yugi sighed and relaxed in Yami's arms 'I give up with you'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi again and down his neck. He managed to slip his hands back down and take off his pants, resuming kissing Yugi's body.

'Hey Yug'.

Yugi quickly got up from Yami's arms as soon as he heard the door open and pushed it shut.

'Yugi!?' Joey shouted through the door 'Yugi! What are you doing in there!?'

'N-Nothing!' Yugi shouted back.

'I saw clothes!' Joey said.

'I-I…I was just cleaning out' Yugi lied. Yami got up and started getting dressed.

'Then why can't I come in?' Joey asked pushing on the door.

'It's messy!' Yugi reasoned, equally pushing on the door.

Yami managed to get his pants on and slip his top on over his head.

'Come on Yug!' Joey persisted 'How long are you going to be!?'

'A-Any minute now'.

Yami picked up Yugi's top and put it on before pulling Yugi away from the door and Joey stumbled in. He looked between Yugi and Yami.

'Oh' Joey said and stood up properly.

'Something you wanted Joey?' Yugi asked.

'Well…yeah'.

Yugi looked at Joey, then back up at Yami.

'Yami…friend talk'.

'Of course. I'll be downstairs'.

Yami left them and he shut the door, Yugi smiled at Joey.

'So, what did you want then?' Yugi asked 'It must be really important'.

Joey blushed slightly and looked away.

'I…wanted your opinion' Joey said.

'Oh? On what?'

'It's…something important…'

'I can't help you unless you tell me'.

'D-Do you…I mean…s-should I…Should I ask Mai to marry me!?'

Yugi stared at Joey as he blushed heavily, but then he smiled.

'Aw Joey!'

'D-Don't get lovey-dovey on me' Joey growled 'I-I just thought…you know…we've been together for a while now…'

'Well…Joey, I think it's nice and all. But…maybe you need to think more carefully about it'.

'Huh?'

'I-I mean…It's good that you love her and stuff, but making a commitment that big is…well it won't be easy. P-Perhaps you should talk to Mai about this first'.

'Y-Yeah…maybe…'

'B-But, I-I'm sure she'll like the idea all the same'.

'Y-Yeah…well…I-I guess I can't afford a wedding right now anyway' Joey sighed and turned 'Sorry for interrupting you and Yami'

'I-It's alright. We wasn't doing anything anyway'.

'Okay. See you around Yugi'.

'Yeah. See ya'.

Joey opened the door and walked out, a few minutes later Yami walked in.

'Everything alright?' Yami asked.

'It was nothing' Yugi said 'Are you still…?'

'Nah' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist 'I'd like a kiss though'.

Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, when they broke from the kiss Yami rested his forehead on Yugi's.

'Well…I guess at least this is some quality time together' Yugi mumbled.

'Consider yourself special' Yami whispered and gave Yugi another kiss.

****************************End of chapter 7*****************************

Me: 'Yep. An interesting way of seducing someone, strip poker!'

Diao: 'Have you ever played poker?'

Me: 'No. Gomen if it sounds weird…I tried my best…'

Diao: 'Right. You looked it up on a website'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Twosided

Me: 'Kyou's back!'

Diao: -Sigh- 'He's not gone for long is he?'

Me: 'Not until the last chapter I'm afraid'.

Chapter 8-Two-sided

Yugi walked down the corridor, a key twirling around his finger.

He was on his way to see Yami, and the key? It was a key Yami gave him.

_'Here'._

_'What is this for Yami?'_

_'It's an extra key for my apartment, so you don't have to wait for me to answer it'._

_'Oh. Why have I got it?'_

_'Because I want you to have it. It strengthens are relationship right?'_

_'How so?'_

_'Because if you're ever suspicious of me, you can come round without permission and check up on me. And it shows that I'm not cheating, if I was, I wouldn't give you a key would I?'_

_'I guess not'._

_'So you can come round whenever you feel like it, day or night. I'll be there for you'._

Yugi stopped and stared at the key.

"I-I know Yami is really trying" Yugi said "And I want to be with him more now…but…him…"

Yugi remembered Kyou. The way he smiled and talked, it was so annoying. But yet…it seemed different then to an annoying.

"Like…teasing. Or something" Yugi sighed and carried on to Yami's apartment "Whatever it is, it's got to stop. I'll make him one way or the other!"

Yugi reached Yami's apartment and unlocked the door, letting himself in.

'Yami I-'

Yugi stopped and stared at the sight in front of him.

Yami laid on the sofa with Kyou on top, Kyou held one of Yami's wrists tightly and the other was placed on Yami's cheek and topless. They both looked at Yugi as they parted away from a kiss.

'Y…Yugi' Yami whispered.

After the initial shock was over Yugi got his legs moving and back down the corridor.

'Yugi!'

A hand was wrapped around Yugi's arm and he was pulled back into Yami's chest as he wrapped his arms around him, keeping him restraint to his body.

'Yami! Yami let go of me!' Yugi shouted.

'Yugi, Please! Let me explain!'

'No! Joey was right! You was going back to him!'

'No! Yugi listen!' Yugi stayed quiet and listened to Yami's heart beating fast 'It wasn't anything like that. Please…this is what happened'.

(Right from the beginning)_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Yami!' Kyou shouted from the bedroom 'Bring me breakfast in bed!'

'No!' Yami shouted back. He sighed and carried on cooking breakfast.

"Jeez this guy is on my nerves!" Yami thought as he stirred the food in the pot "First he moves in with me! Then he tries to sleep with me when I'm already asleep! And now…Now he's taken over my bedroom and kicked me out! If I have to sleep on the sofa one more night, I'm going to kill him!"

Yami rolled his shoulders back a little, they ached like hell. He'd been sleeping on the sofa for a few nights and his back was aching like hell, putting him in a bad mood.

Yami stopped as a pair of hands were placed on his shoulders and rubbed them.

'What the hell?'

'Ssshhh Yami' Kyou hushed 'Doesn't this help?'

'No it doesn't-'

Yami arched his back as Kyou hit the spot on his shoulders.

'Like it?' Kyou asked, a playful smile on his face.

'Damn you!' Yami cursed 'But…it does help'.

'Aww, I knew it would'.

Yami glared at the wall, he glanced at Kyou noticing he was only wearing pants 'Put some clothes on damn it!'

'What? You've seen my body'.

'One too many times for me'.

'Don't be like that' Kyou wrapped his arms around Yami's middle 'I know you like it really'.

'Like hell I do'.

Kyou smirked at Yami 'Anything else achy? Like…down here?'

Kyou slipped his hands down under Yami's pants. Yami grabbed the spoon he was stirring with and smacked it round Kyou's face.

'Ow! That's hot! Yami!'

'Don't you dare put your hands down my trousers!' Yami shouted.

Kyou rubbed his face as a red mark started to appear on his face, he turned to Yami and smirked 'Don't be like that. I know you want me really'.

'Like hell I do' Yami turned the gas off and tried to walk away.

Kyou grabbed Yami's wrists and pulled him close so they were inches away.

'You just like playing hard to get, don't you?' Kyou whispered.

'Y-You're a bastard. You know it'.

'Of course. It's what makes me me'.

Kyou leaned in but Yami leaned back so he couldn't reach him, Yami slipped up and he went backwards over the sofa with Kyou on him.

'God! Get off of me Kyou!'

Yami pushed at Kyou trying to get him off, but Kyou grabbed his wrists again and pinned him sideways on the sofa.

'Kyou!' Yami shouted.

'Aw, don't be like that. Come on, give me a kiss, like we used to'.

Kyou leaned down but Yami turned his head 'No way!'

'Fine. Be like that'.

Kyou released one of Yami's wrists and held his face before putting his lips on Yami's.

Yami glared at Kyou and grabbed his shirt to try and push him away, but Kyou was much more stronger then he was so he kept kissing Yami.

'Yami I-'

Kyou and Yami broke from the kiss and saw Yugi staring at them both.

(End of flashback)_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'You…know what happens after that' Yami whispered.

Yugi stayed quiet and had listened to the story, but he couldn't quite help the feeling of pure anger to stop growing.

'You…You could have made that up' Yugi said.

'I could've. But I'm trusting you to believe me. Please Yugi'.

Yugi moved his head so it rested to one side and put his arms around Yami's middle.

'O…Okay' Yugi said weakly 'I…I don't think you would do that'.

'No. I wouldn't'.

'But…You really need to kick him out. He's such a pain'.

'I will. I promise I'll make things all better'.

'Okay'.

'I'm glad you came though' Yugi looked up at Yami as he smiled 'You came to check up on me, right?'

'K-Kinda. I just wanted to see you again that's all, and I had a day off, so…'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Thank you anyway'.

Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him back.

'But Yami…he's there' Yugi complained.

'I won't let him stand in our way' Yami said and dragged Yugi back to his apartment.

'Oh, you two are back' Kyou said as he put on a top 'What happened? Little love session out in the hallway?'

They both glared at Kyou 'Consider me silent while you smooch out then'.

Yami pulled Yugi over to the sofa and sat him down on it.

'I'll make us some tea'.

Yami disappeared to the kitchen area and started moving around.

'Make me some' Kyou said sitting down in the chair, smiling at Yugi.

'Sure, sure'.

Yugi looked at Yami, but he still continued making tea.

"Yami can be pretty tough at times" Yugi thought "I mean, if it wasn't for his persistence, grandpa wouldn't have been okay for me and Yami to date. But…when he's with Kyou…it's like…everything I know of him melts away. Why?"

Yugi broke out of his thoughts as a cup was set in front of him and Yami sat next to him.

'Well this is nice' Kyou said sitting back.

'I thought you was going to shut up' Yami said.

'At least I'm making conversation'.

'Yugi' Yami turned to Yugi ignoring Kyou 'How's college going?'

'Oh, well…we have a big project coming up' Yugi said.

'What about?'

'Oh…well…we just have to write a ten paged story'.

'The other one you did was ten pages. I'm sure you can do it'.

'Yeah. I hope so'.

'Is it going to be a story making Yami do all sorts of naughty things?' Kyou asked.

Yami glared at Kyou 'Can't you do something else instead of being annoying?'

'Not really. Go on Yugi, tell us, what's it going to be about?'

'I-I don't know' Yugi said 'I haven't really thought much about it'.

Kyou smiled and rested his head on his hand 'I can give you a suggestion'.

Yugi looked up and Yami kept glaring at Kyou.

'You should write a story about a man. A man that lives in a fantasy world all the time he can't even see what a pathetic person he is. Of course he'll have to realise it, because to make himself feel better he lies to others to get what he wants, and yet he refuses to believe he's doing any wrongdoing even though he's hurting without even realising it'.

Yami put his cup on the table and looked away, Yugi didn't fail to notice this.

"Kyou…he's winding Yami up again. But this is different, it's not like a little child, this hurts. Really bad".

'Isn't that right Yami?' Kyou asked 'I hate it when people keep secrets from others'.

'Like you can talk' Yami growled.

'Oh, I don't mind if I do that, or if you keep any from me. I just hate to see other people having to suffer, right Yugi?'

Yugi turned to Kyou 'Err…yeah I guess it kinda sucks'.

'See? Yugi understands' Kyou leaned closer to Yugi 'What would you do if Yami lied to you?'

Yami looked at Yugi as he just sat there.

'It…It would be…alright' Yugi said.

'Would it? I could never imagine forgiving Yami if he lied to me. Isn't it just the worst and painful thing in the world'.

Yugi put his cup down and stood up, glaring down at Kyou.

'Oi!' Kyou looked up at Yugi amused 'I don't think you really have a right to say anything like that. I would forgive Yami, for anything he kept from me, I'm not one to pry into things so it shouldn't really matter much to me. But I do think you have a nerve. Yami has told me everything, everything, and I'm okay with it, I think he's very brave to tell me anything. I think you're the coward for not even coming out with anything for him. No wonder why Yami left you! You're the pathetic person! And if you hate being here with him why don't you leave!?'

Yami and Kyou stared at Yugi, he turned his hands into fists as he felt to hit him hard.

'So it would be alright would it? And you know everything?' Kyou smirked 'Let me put you out of your misery about Yami'.

Yugi stared at Kyou. He had a strange feeling of both annoyance and yet curiosity.

'Yami is-'

Yami picked up his cup and it smashed against Kyou's face.

Yugi stood there as Kyou put a hand over his face and blood started to run down it. Yugi turned to Yami who stared horrified at what he did, but Kyou started laughing.

'Assault, I love it Yami' Kyou said, he took his hand away and the blood ran down the cut on his forehead 'You always surprise me. You even lost yourself in front of your boyfriend'.

Yami opened his mouth but hardly any words came out.

'I-I'm sorry' Yami apologised 'I'll clean you up'.

Yami walked off leaving Yugi and Kyou alone. Yugi hung his head and stared at the broken cup on the floor.

'Yugi'.

Yugi looked up as Kyou stood up, he grabbed Yugi's chin so he looked directly at him, and his blood.

'Isn't it awful to see the real Yami?' Kyou asked.

'Y-You provoked him!'

'Oh? Did I?' Yugi glared at him as he licked some of the blood that ran down his lips 'You should realise, Yami isn't the one for you. You should forget him'.

'So you can hurt him again? Never!'

'Heh. Fine. It's your own problem, not mine. But then again…you are rather cute'.

Kyou leaned in but Yugi managed to break away.

'You're impossible! No wonder Yami hates you so much!'

Kyou chuckled 'Then leave Yami with me. He would never even get together with a guy like you'.

'Shut up! You don't know anything about Yami!'

'Tell me, you've been dating for a long time, hasn't he talked to you about marriage?'

Yugi stood still, remembering that time on the beach.

'Let me guess, he turned you away when you brought it up. I wonder why? Oh! Perhaps he doesn't care for you, he doesn't want to drag a pathetic, whimpering boy around with him for the rest of his life'.

Yugi made a dash out of the apartment. Kyou smiled and sat down again. Yami came back with the small medical box, he sat on the table in front of Kyou and opened the box.

'I see you've pissed Yugi off' Yami said.

'You heard it then?'

'Of course. I was only in the next room'.

'Why didn't you do anything?' Yami stayed quiet, he moved Kyou's hair out of the way as he dabbed Kyou's cut 'You think I'm right don't you? How funny, and now Yugi believes it as well. You'd probably break up or something'.

'No' Kyou looked up at Yami as he finished with Kyou's cut, he put his hand on Kyou's neck and pushed him back 'If you ever try and kiss Yugi with your dirty mouth again, whether I'm here or not, I'll kill you. Understand?'

'Sure'.

Yami let go of Kyou and stood up 'I'm glad you can understand that then'.

Yami walked off 'Oi'.

Yami stopped and turned to Kyou.

'It's better if you tell him we're a couple' Kyou said 'It really would put him out of his misery, and it'll teach him a very valuable lesson to not trust guys who are too good to be true. What do you think?'

Yami turned away 'I'm going to take a bath'.

Yami walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

'I think you agree with me'.

******************************End of chapter 8***************************

Me: 'Heh. You just know Yami won't be able to survive much longer without telling Yugi!'

Diao: 'Just how long is the question'.

Me: 'How long indeed?'

Diao: 'Kyou is a b*stard'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. All a lie

Me: 'Ah! I'm going to get loads of hate comments!'

Diao: 'If anyone says a bad word about you, I'll track them down and kill them'.

Agil: 'You have been warned'.

Chapter 9- All a lie

Yami woke up, he tried to move but something held onto him.

He looked down to see he wasn't sleeping on the sofa but back in his bed. Kyou had his head rested on Yami's chest and his arms around his waist.

'What the hell?' Yami whispered.

Kyou sighed and snuggled closer to Yami, moving half his body onto Yami's.

'What time is it?' Kyou said half asleep.

'Time for you to get off!' Yami shoved Kyou off making him wake up 'How the hell did I get here?'

'I carried you?' Kyou said as he rubbed his eyes.

'What?'

'You're much easier when you're a sleep. I simply carried you and put you back in your bed, you was complaining when you slept on the sofa'.

'You didn't…do anything else did you?'

'No of course not, I don't sink that low'.

'Oh really?'

'If I was to do it with you I'd like it if you was awake' Kyou wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'I would like to hear your voice strain under the amount of pleasure'.

'You're sick you know that'.

'Lets see'.

Kyou fell backwards and managed to grabbed Yami's wrists and pinned them against the bed.

'What the hell?!'

Kyou straddled Yami's waist as Yami glared up at him. Kyou smirked and leaned down.

'I know you'll like this' Kyou sang as he leaned down for a kiss.

'Go to hell!'

Yami kicked Kyou's crotch and Kyou let go of him and rolled on one side.

'Don't you dare ever try to have sex with me again, or I'll call the police and say you raped me'.

'Yami'.

Kyou grabbed Yami's hand and made him look his way, he smiled again.

'I bet you never act like this with Yugi'.

'Don't bring him into this!' Yami hissed.

'Well Yami, whether you like it or not you can't be truly happy with him can you?' Yami glared at him 'It seems like a impossible mission if you ask me. I think you should tell Yugi and bare the truth'.

'What is it you want?'

Kyou smirked and leaned closer 'Only my little Yami'.

* * *

Yugi sat with Ryou at lunch, they were at College and were having a break from lessons.

'Have you done that project yet?' Ryou asked.

'Yeah' Yugi replied 'I found it really hard but I did it'.

"I hope it cheers Yami up" Yugi thought "I know he will".

Yugi's phone rang so he took it out and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Yugi' Yami's voice said.

'Yami! I was just thinking about you' Yugi giggled.

'You never said anything like that' Ryou said.

'Ryou! Anyway, something you wanted Yami?'

'Yugi…what are you doing after college?'

'Err…Not much I think. Why?'

'Can we meet up? In the park?'

'For a date?'

'Sort of'.

'Alright. I'll see you at the park after college'.

'Okay. See you then'.

'Yami-'

But before Yugi could say anything Yami hung up on him. He stared at the mobile.

'He hung up on me' Yugi said. He turned to Ryou who looked away 'Why would he do that?'

'Well…I know between me and my boyfriend. If he has something on his mind he hangs up on me too. I usually find out what it is for a few days or so'.

'I know…Yami has been upset lately' Yugi said distantly 'But I already know that'.

'Well, maybe he wants to be suspicious. Maybe he has something planned'.

'Yeah' Yugi smiled 'He's like that when he can be asked. I kidnapped him and it worked like you said'.

'Oh? You scored?'

'Well…not really…my friend interrupted us'.

Ryou laughed and Yugi scowled at him 'It isn't funny! It was perfect and everything!'

'Sorry' Ryou strained through his laughs.

* * *

So when it was the end of the college day, Yugi headed straight to the park, but there was no Yami.

'He's probably held up with work' Yugi said and sat down on a bench. Now it was all waiting.

But Yugi couldn't help but think back to what Kyou said to him.

He would never even get together with a guy like you…

Was he right? Was he and Yami so far apart that they couldn't be together?

Yugi shook his head and smiled.

'Yami and I love each other' Yugi said confidently 'I would shout it out to the world, but I don't think Yami would very much appreciate it'.

Yugi had waited for five minutes when he looked up and saw Yami walking towards him.

'Yami!'

As soon as Yami was close enough Yugi stood up and kissed Yami on the lips.

'Did work catch you up?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah'.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked 'You seem…kinda down'.

'Do I?'

'Did Kyou say something to you? Ignore that idiot, he doesn't know-'

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at Yami, he looked so serious 'We really need to talk'.

'O-Okay'.

Yami and Yugi sat down on the bench, but they ended up being silent.

"Yami is really creeping me out. I've never seen him like this. I hope it isn't serious".

'Yugi'.

'Y-Yes?'

'Promise me something'.

'S-Sure'.

'Don't freak out until I have stopped speaking, alright?'

'Okay'.

'And you can't say anything while I'm speaking. I'll answer all the questions you probably have'.

They stayed silent again and Yugi became really nervous.

'What do you think of Kyou?' Yami asked.

Yugi stayed silent and looked at his legs.

'Well?'

'You just said I shouldn't speak!' Yugi hissed.

'I was just checking if you would' Yugi scowled at Yami. How mean.

'Actually, what I have to say involves Kyou. You remember I told you he left me before the wedding?' Yugi nodded, Yami took a deep breath 'I love you Yugi. I really do, you're so different from anyone…different from him…It hurt when I found someone I loved with someone else. And all he could say was "It was a bit of fun" I, to him, was just fun. I swore I would never lie again, so I wouldn't hurt anyone else no matter how painful the truth was but with you…I couldn't help myself'.

'Are you lying to me Yami?' Yami turned to Yugi 'Sorry. I'll keep quiet'.

'Yes. I am' Yugi looked up at Yami as he hung his head 'It's the worst possible thing. What I told you was…partly true. Me and Kyou did break up, I did run away from him, and he did betray me. But I…I changed things around for the story. I found them…three weeks after, and it disgusted me we didn't even last long enough. But he wouldn't let me go, saying I was his one, I couldn't stand it so I left trying to leave behind things, but still…he had a grip on me. Like an invisible collar around my neck trying to pull me back, I could never forget him. But you…you were different. You made me feel human, and I guess in the midst's of all that…I forgot about things I needed to tell you'.

'Three weeks…after?'

Yami turned to Yugi, he had such a poker face on. It scared Yugi.

'Kyou and I…he never ditched me before. I ditched him after our wedding'.

'Y-You mean…?'

'We're married. For five years now'.

Yugi stared at him, he then hung his head.

'I didn't want to tell you before because I knew you wouldn't have tried to get with me' Yami explained 'All I wanted was you. And now…I just wanted to tell you, you said you'd forgive me, right?'

Yugi stood up and started to walk away.

'Yugi!'

Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist but he turned around and slapped Yami hard round the face.

'How could you!?' Yugi shouted 'How could you!? All this time you were lying to me?! I should've listened to Kyou in the first place! I was going to get hurt! Just like he said!'

'I'm…sorry'.

'Sorry doesn't even begin to make it better Yami! You never told me you was married! If I had known you was married I might've forgotten about you, but like the fool was I believed you! I thought you loved me! I thought we was going to be together! But all this time I was your play thing while you got bored!'

'Yugi-'

'I hate you! I hate you so much! I never want to see you again!'

Yugi ran off leaving Yami standing on his own, tears fell down his face from both anger and despair.

* * *

Solomon was working in the shop when he heard the door open on the side, and then footsteps and another door slam.

'Is that Yugi?' He wondered.

Yugi leaned against the door as tears ran freely down his face. He put his hand on his head as he tried to control his breathing.

'Stupid' He whimpered 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!'

Yugi collapsed on his bed, bringing his pillow closer and crying heavily into that. He never felt more alone, confused and petty in his life.

* * *

Kyou looked up when he heard the door open and Yami walk in.

'Oh you're home' He said casually 'Where was you? I thought you had been kidnapped'.

Yami took off his shoes and walked around, ignoring Kyou.

'Hey, Yami. What's wrong? You usually come back with something'.

'Shut up'.

Yami walked to his room and shut the door behind him.

'What happened?'

Yami slid down his door as he let tears roll down his face. He rested his head in his hand as his crying became more heavier.

_I promise, you will get through it…_

'How!? Just how!? I can't live without him!'

There was a knock on the door.

'Hey Yami, who're you talking to?' Kyou asked.

'Leave me alone!' Yami shouted. He got up and fell on his bed, burying his head in his pillow. Kyou opened the door and looked at Yami.

'Hey. Is it something you want to talk about?' Kyou asked.

'You're the problem now go away!'

Kyou sat down next to Yami and rubbed his back gently 'What happened?'

'I told him. Happy!? I told Yugi about us and now…now I've lost him!'

Kyou moved so he laid next to Yami and hugged his body.

'I'm sorry'.

'No you're not!'

'I'm sorry you're like this. But now, since he's gone, you can come back to me right?'

Yami looked over his shoulder at Kyou and glared at him.

'I'll leave you on your own'.

Kyou quickly got up and shut the door behind him. Yami put his face back in his pillow.

_I love you. So much…_

"I can't be without Yugi…"

"Without Yami…I'm nothing…"

"He's my world…"

"And now it's come crashing down, torn apart…"

"I need him…"

"To live, to breath. I'll die without him…"

* * *

Joey came by the game shop sometime later.

'Hey gramps!' Joey said as he leaned on the counter 'Is Yugi in?'

'Yes. But…'

'What?'

'Yugi has been in his room for hours. I haven't spoken to him, I think something might be wrong with him'.

'Is that so? I'll go talk to him, he'll open up to me'.

Joey climbed the stairs and when he came to Yugi's door knocked on it.

'Yugi?'

He opened the door and peeked in. Yugi was asleep on his bed, curled around his pillow and his eyes red. Joey walked over and shook him.

'Yugi. Yugi'.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Joey.

'Joey?'

'Hey. How you feeling?'

'I'm…okay'.

'Your gramps seems to think something is wrong'.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his head 'No. Not really'.

Joey stared at Yugi then grabbed his hand 'Come on'.

'Where are we going?'

'Out'.

Joey pulled Yugi out of his room and down to the game shop.

'I'm kidnapping Yugi' Joey said to Solomon 'I'll bring him home later'.

'Alright'.

Joey dragged Yugi out of the shop and down the street.

* * *

Joey dragged Yugi to the arcade, they found a fighting game and Joey won.

'Yeah! I won!' Joey cheered. He looked at Yugi, usually he was happy but now he just stared distantly 'Say Yugi, you thirsty?'

'No'.

'I'll buy you something anyway, come on'.

Joey pulled Yugi out of the arcade and bought Yugi a drink, they sat on a wall as Joey finished his drink. He threw his can into a bin and looked at Yugi, he finished his drink but he was still down.

'Okay, what's wrong?' Joey asked 'I've never seen you like this. I imagined you to be like this if someone died. No has died, has they?'

'No. It's nothing'.

'Well it can't be nothing if you're acting like this. Tell me'.

Yugi sighed and looked up at Joey 'You promise not to go crazy?'

'Alright'.

'You know Yami had an ex?'

'Yeah'.

'Well…they were really married, they never got a divorce'.

Joey stared at Yugi before standing up.

'That bastard!' Joey shouted 'Just wait until I find him! I'll mess up that pretty face of his!'

'Joey!'

Yugi grabbed Joey's shirt so he couldn't move. Joey turned to Yugi as tears were forming in his eyes 'Please'.

'Okay, I won't' Joey sat back down and hugged Yugi 'I just don't like to see you upset'.

'I know' Yugi put his head in Joey's shoulder 'Why did I have to be so stupid!?'

'You weren't. He hid it from you, if anyone is the jerk it's him. I don't want you to be with him ever again'.

'No. I don't either, I wish he was dead!'

*******************************End of chapter 9**************************

Me: 'Yep. Yami screwed up big time'.

Diao: 'We all knew he would'.

Agil: 'Yeah. I hope they get back together again'.

Me: 'Ahahaha, I wonder how mean I'll be'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. We shall prevail

Me: 'Aw, all the readers were nice to say they don't hate me but Kyou, but still…Kyou is still my creation so you end up hating me anyway' T_T

Diao: 'Why do you care so much?'

Me: 'I don't know. Oh, there's going to be a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like **skip between the bold writing**'.

Chapter 10-We shall prevail

Yami stood outside the game shop. It had been a few days since the incident and neither had spoken to one another.

Yami sighed, he had to put things right-mainly because Kyou was becoming unbearable-but because he was growing weaker and weaker without Yugi. It was the weekend so he was sure Yugi was home. He opened the door and walked in.

Solomon looked up as Yami walked up to him.

'Oh, Yami, what are you doing here?' Solomon asked.

'I came to see Yugi' Yami explained 'Is he-?'

'Grandpa, we've run out of-'

Yugi stopped at the bottom of the stairs and he stared at Yami as Yami stared back. They stayed motionless until Yugi made a bolt up the stairs with Yami following behind.

'Yugi!'

Yugi slammed his bedroom door and locked it, Yami stood by the door and knocked on it.

'Yugi, please, let me talk with you' Yami begged.

'Go away!' Yugi shouted.

'Please, Yugi. I just want to talk'.

'I said GO AWAY!'

'Yugi' Yami rested his head against the door 'Yugi. I feel like I'm suffocating without you, I'm going to die without you. Just please, talk to me'.

'Why?'

'Why?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Because, you don't understand, you didn't let me explain everything before you ran off. Please, just…just two more minutes and if you haven't changed your opinion I'll leave you alone'.

There was silence between them until Yami heard the door unlock. He opened the door right as Yugi pulled his duvet over his head.

'I don't mind' Yami said, he walked over to Yugi's desk and sat on it 'You're okay?'

'Just get on with it' Yugi muffled under his duvet.

Yami sighed 'Well, everything I said was right. Me and Kyou are married' Yugi whimpered when he said that 'But trust me, I would've gotten a divorce as soon as I could'.

'Why didn't you then?' Yugi questioned.

'Because he wouldn't do it'.

Yugi turned over in his bed and pulled the duvet back a little so he could see Yami 'What do you mean?'

'I tried many times for him to sign the papers. I think it was about ten times I tried. But on all occasions he refused to do it, I got so tired and angry of waiting, I just left and I hoped it would go away'.

Yami looked at Yugi 'Does that help?'

'No' Yugi said as he pulled the duvets back over and turned away.

'I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but you mean everything to me Yugi. Is there something I can do?'

They stayed silent 'Anything?'

'Anything. Even if you ask me to burn myself'.

Again, another delay in silence.

'O-On my desk' Yugi said 'There's a story. Read it'.

Yami looked around on the desk and found the story, he picked it up and began to read it. After a few minutes of silence Yami put the papers back on the desk and turned to the lump that was Yugi.

'Yugi'.

'It was horrible wasn't it?'

'No. It was beautiful, you really do have talent'.

'I…I wrote it because of you. I don't think I can even stand to hand it in now'.

Yami got off from the desk and sat down on Yugi's bed, he put his hand on Yugi.

'I know how you feel'.

'How do you know?!'

'Kyou cheated on me, of course I know how you feel' Yami rubbed Yugi's back 'But we are different'.

Yugi looked at him slightly 'How?'

'Because we were meant for each other' Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's 'I have never felt more lost and deeply in love with anyone except you. I love you Yugi'.

Yugi closed his eyes and reached up to kiss Yami, he took no time in kissing Yugi back and their arms were wrapped around each other as they shared a passionate kiss. They broke away and Yami stared down at Yugi's teary eyes.

'I love you too' Yugi whimpered before he started crying.

'Why are you crying?' Yami asked as he wiped away the tears.

'Because I'm never going to be with you. Not ever if he has you, but I want to be with you so much!'

Yami gave him a small kiss on the lips, and Yugi was silenced.

'Don't worry. I will always be with you'.

'But-'

'I'll sort it out. I promise, I'll do everything I can to be with you again'.

Yugi reached up and kissed Yami again, he couldn't help but want Yami so badly, the last few days were hell for him. When they broke away Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's again.

'Does this mean I'm forgiven?' Yami asked.

'Maybe. If you lock the door I might reconsider'.

Yami looked at Yugi before kissing him on the forehead.

'As you wish'.

Yami got up from the bed and walked over to the door, locking it in the process. Yami turned around only to be kissed by Yugi who had removed himself from the bed. Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and let his hands slip underneath his shirt.

'Thank you, Yugi'.

**(Lemon starts here!!!!)**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They broke the kiss long enough for Yami to pull Yugi's shirt over his head and they resumed kissing again.

Yami picked Yugi up and placed him back on his bed, his kisses lead from the lips down to his neck and then to his chest. When he reached one of Yugi's buds he started to lick it.

Yugi moaned and arched his back slightly at the feel of Yami's tongue.

When Yami was done with Yugi's chest he carried on down to Yugi's pants. He unzipped them and threw them-along with his underpants-to the floor. He leaned down and licked Yugi's member.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried as Yami licked every part of his member.

Then Yami took Yugi into his mouth, getting a louder moan from Yugi as he sucked on it. Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair as he felt himself getting closer, and closer.

'Yami!' Yugi cried as he released into his mouth. Yami stayed where he was until he had drank it all.

He let go of Yugi's member and moved Yugi's legs apart.

'You alright?' Yami asked.

'Yes. I'm fine' Yugi said.

Yami traced around Yugi's entrance before he slipped it in. Yugi tensed at the intrusion but Yami carried on with the stretching. He added a second finger and a third finger, continuing stretching him until he was ready.

Yugi groaned at the loss inside him.

'Be patient'.

Yami took off his own pants and threw them to the floor and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. He then thrust into Yugi, hard and fast.

'Yami!' Yugi moaned as Yami hit his prostate on the first go.

Yami waited until Yugi adjusted to his member so kissed up and down Yugi's neck, he found Yugi's special spot and sucked on it until it left a nice bruise in it's place.

Yugi finally eased up on the intrusion so Yami pulled out that only the tip was left in and thrust back in. Yugi moaned loudly with every hit of his prostate. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and his legs around Yami's waist.

'Ah! Yami! So good!' Yugi cried.

'Ah! Yugi! So tight!' Yami groaned.

He reached between their bodies and rubbed Yugi's member in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long until Yugi reached his end.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's muscles clamped down on his member, Yami gave a few more thrusts and that sent him over the edge.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside him.

They stayed tense for several moments until Yami laid his head on Yugi's chest.

**(End of lemon!!!!!)**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi looked down at Yami and brushed his hand against Yami's cheek. Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled, he reached up and kissed Yugi on the lips.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered.

'I love you too Yami' Yugi whispered.

Yami pulled out of Yugi and laid next to him in the bed.

'I forgot to take off my shirt' Yami said, he pulled it off and threw it to the floor 'I'm going to have to go topless'.

'That might not be bad' Yugi curled up to him and placed a kiss on his chest 'I think grandpa is going to kill me'.

'Why? You're old enough to make your own decision' Yami reminded Yugi.

'I guess so' Yugi put his arm around Yami's waist and his head on Yami's chest 'Yami…please don't leave me'.

'I won't. I'll stay with you…forever'.

*****************************End of chapter 10***************************

Me: 'This was surprisingly short. But there, they got back together…sort of'.

Diao: 'Another job ticked, next is…getting rid of Kyou'.

Me: 'Oh yeah, that'll be fun'.

Diao: 'It sure will be'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Moving day

Me: 'Okay, I think I should say this. About Yami's and Kyou's divorce, this is a story, so obviously things aren't going to be "Exactly" Real life'.

Diao: 'She just bends things a little to make it more exciting'.

Me: 'I know the rule if a couple lives apart for two years or so, they can get a divorce easily. But, this is just a story so please, just go along with it. Thank you!'

Agil: 'And there might be a slight lemon so skip** between the bold writing!**'

Chapter 11-Moving day

Yami groaned when he heard loud banging.

'Come on, get up you two!' Solomon shouted through the door.

Yami opened one eye, and the his other and looked around the room. At first he was confused to why it looked so different but then he remembered he stayed the night with Yugi and came to the conclusion that this was Yugi's room.

Yami turned to Yugi, he was sleeping on his outstretched arm. He smiled at Yugi's peaceful face. He tried moving his other arm so he could touch Yugi, but his arm didn't obey.

He looked up and his arm was resting above his head, and numb.

'Oh crap' Yami muttered. One thing that couldn't go wrong was being trapped. One arm Yugi rested and the other had gone dead during the night.

Yami tried to pull his arm under Yugi out. Yugi sighed and rested his head on Yami's chest, creating an even bigger problem.

'Oh great' Yami muttered.

Yami carefully moved his chest from under Yugi so he gently touched the pillow. Yami held his dead arm and shook it about a little to try and get the blood flowing through it again, it gave him pins and needles, but it felt much better.

Yugi opened his eyes and watched Yami.

'Yami, what are you doing?' Yugi questioned.

Yami looked at him 'Dead arm'.

'Oh. That sucks'.

'But it's alright now' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer 'I can hug you all you want'.

Yugi gave Yami a kiss on the lips, but Yami took it further and slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned at the taste of him and tangled his hands through Yami's hair. When they broke away from the kiss Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'I love you Yugi'.

'I love you too' Yugi reached up and kissed Yami quickly on the lips 'You really stayed'.

'Of course. I'll never leave your side. I'll be with you always'.

Yugi hugged Yami tightly and Yami hugged Yugi back.

'But…we can't…really be together…can we?'

'Of course we can' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Kyou isn't going to get in our way, I promise'.

'Okay'.

Yami sat up in the bed and stretched his arms 'I think we'd better get up. Your grandpa might get worried'.

Yugi sat up 'Okay. Will you stay for breakfast?'

'Sure'.

Yami got out of the bed and put his pants on, Yugi followed his lead but put on a robe.

'Maybe we should take a shower' Yugi said, indicating to the semen on their bodies.

'Do you want to go in first then?' Yami asked.

'Actually' Yugi walked over to his wardrobe and got out some clean clothes before grabbing Yami's hand 'Why don't we take one together?'

Yami grew a smirk as Yugi lead him out of the bedroom and down to the bathroom. As soon as they locked the bathroom door they stripped down again and got in the shower.

**(Lemon starts here!!!!!)**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he pushed him against the wall of the shower and kissed down his neck, Yugi reached out and turned the shower on so they were soon drenched in hot water.

Yami let his hands slip down to Yugi's hips, then down and around Yugi's behind where he lifted him up from the ground.

Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and thrust into him. Yugi moaned at the feel inside him and Yami groaned at the tight and warm feeling around his member.

Yami pulled out and thrust back into Yugi, he started at a slow pace but started to pick it up making Yugi moan louder and louder.

'Ah! Yami! So good! Faster!' Yugi cried out, and so Yami moved faster into him, hitting his prostate each time. Yugi cried out with each hit and tightened his grip around Yami's neck.

'Ah! Yugi!' Yami groaned 'So tight!'

Yugi felt himself nearing closer to his edge and he knew with a few more thrusts he wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released over both of them.

Yugi's walls clenched tightly around Yami's member. He gave a few more thrusts before he came to.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

**(End of lemon!!!!)**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They stayed where they were as the water cleaned their bodies again.

Yami set Yugi down on the floor and kissed him again.

'That was good' Yami said when they broke away.

'I know. We need to do that more often' Yugi panted.

They shared another kiss before they washed themselves, got dried and dressed.

They headed downstairs where Solomon had already made breakfast for them.

'Finally, you two are up' Solomon said as they seated themselves 'I thought you two were going to be asleep until midday'.

'Oh…we was…just…talking' Yugi said.

'Oh come now. I know what you was doing, it wasn't like you kept it secret'.

Yugi and Yami blushed as Yami hung his head.

'G-Grandpa! You can't talk like that!' Yugi scolded.

'Why not? I was young, how do you think you was born? I had my fun when I was young'.

Yugi hung his head. His grandfather can be so embarrassing.

'I suppose you'll be heading back to your own place Yami' Solomon said.

Yami looked at Yugi 'Yeah. I guess so'.

'Yami. You can stay here if you want' Yugi offered 'You can stay in my room if you want. It's alright, right grandpa?'

'Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't be a problem'.

'Oh thank you. I won't be a problem'.

'That's alright'.

'I'll help you pack' Yugi offered.

'Thank you'.

* * *

Yami and Yugi headed back to Yami's apartment, Yami got out his keys and unlocked the door.

'We'll be really fast' Yami said 'In and out'.

Yugi nodded and Yami opened the door. But inside was empty. No Kyou.

'Is he…gone?' Yugi asked.

'If he is he'll be back' Yami said. They walked in but stopped as a door opened and Kyou walked out.

'Oh, Yami. You're home' Kyou said with a smile 'Have a good time?'

Yami glared at Kyou, he held Yugi's hand and pulled him through to the bedroom. Yami picked up a suitcase from under his bed and started to put his clothes into his suitcase.

'Yami what're you doing?' Kyou asked.

'Leaving' Yami replied 'Yugi, can you get my things'.

'Sure'.

Yugi walked out the bedroom and Kyou leaned on the door.

'I'm very hurt. You'd live with your lover boy instead of me?'

'Yes' Yami looked up and glared at him 'And I'll get a divorce one way or the other'.

Kyou chuckled 'Yami, there's no way you're going to convince me to sign those papers'.

'I'll find a way. Trust me'.

Kyou smirked and Yugi walked past with a few of Yami's things.

'Here you go' Yugi said as he handed it to Yami, he put them in his suitcase.

'Oh Yugi' Kyou wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close 'Yami is being mean'.

'Take your hands off of Yugi!' Yami growled.

Kyou smirked again 'Make me'.

Yami walked up to Kyou so he let go of Yugi and he watched.

'Oh, what you going to do Yami?' Kyou taunted 'Punch me?'

And that was what he did. He punched Kyou in the face, hard. Kyou fell to the floor and covered his face as blood started to seep over his hand.

'Next time, don't underestimate me' Yami warned. He picked up his suitcase and grabbed Yugi's hand and they walked out together.

'Wow Yami' Yugi said 'I didn't think you could hurt anyone'.

'No, neither did I' Yami chuckled 'But damn it felt so good'.

'I'm sure it did'.

* * *

When Yugi and Yami got back to the game shop, Yami was sorting his things out.

'You sure you don't mind me staying here?' Yami asked.

'Of course. I figured you wouldn't like to go back where Kyou was' Yugi said.

'You read my mind'.

Yami walked up to Yugi and put his arms around Yugi's waist.

'I love you, so much' Yami whispered.

'I know you do, you keep telling me so' Yugi giggled.

Yami put his lips against Yugi's and took no time in kissing Yugi. Yugi opened his mouth so Yami took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and Yugi moaned at the taste of it. He wrapped his arms around Yami but as soon as he did, Yami broke away.

'I think I'm going to like spending time here' Yami said as he gave Yugi a quick kiss.

'Me too. I'm going to like waking up with you next to me every morning'.

Yami chuckled and rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'I promise, I'll do as much as I can' Yami whispered.

'I know you will. I know you can do it' Yugi whispered back.

'Lets hope so. I don't know what I can do to make Kyou sign the papers, but I'll do it'.

******************************End of chapter 11**************************

Me: 'Well, Yami's living with Yugi now. Now the big question, how can I get rid of Kyou? Hmm…'

Diao: 'You mean to say, you wrote this but didn't think of how you can get rid of the most annoying person in it?'

Me: 'I don't know. I'm the queen of trickery'.

Diao: 'Like hell'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Fluffy bunny

Me: 'God it took me ages to plan this out'.

Diao: 'Liar. You planned out the next chapters before you went to bed'.

Me: 'Well…it took me a while to actually come up with something'.

Diao: 'Sure, sure'.

Chapter 12-Fluffy bunny

Yami groaned as Yugi's alarm went off, Yugi managed to quieten it only to get an arm around his waist.

'Yugi I don't want to get up' Yami whined.

'Come on Yami' Yugi persisted as he sat up 'I wanna stay in bed as well, but I have to go to college'.

'At least you chose to go' Yami mumbled.

'I did not, you forced me now go earn some money'.

Yugi slipped out of bed and got dressed in some casual clothes, Yami gave another groan as he got out of bed but wrapped his arms around Yugi.

'You owe me though' Yami said as he kissed Yugi on the lips.

'You're a grown man, I'm pretty sure you should be able to get up on your own by now'.

'Yeah, yeah'.

Yugi giggled as Yami got dressed as well and they both headed down to breakfast together.

'So Yami, do you want to go anywhere after work?' Yugi asked.

'Sorry, I have some things to do' Yami said.

'Oh. Right'.

Yugi knew that he meant Kyou, he couldn't help but feel jealous when he knew Yami was going to be with "him". Of course he trusted Yami, after all they made love so many times, it was hard not to by now. But that feeling of jealousy kept rousing up again and again.

* * *

When Yugi was at college he sat in his chair and tapped his pen lightly. Ryou grabbed his hand and forced him to write "Why aren't you doing your work?"

'Sorry' Yugi whispered 'I'm thinking a lot'.

'I can see' Ryou whispered 'What's on your mind?'

'My boyfriend. He's got stuff to do after work, and…I can't help but feel jealous'.

'Why?'

'Because he's going' Yugi kept his voice down as the teacher looked their direction 'He's going to see "him"'.

Ryou stared at Yugi but gasped 'He's two-timing you?'

'Not…in a sense'.

'But he is'.

'No he's not'.

'Yes he is you just said it'.

'Ryou!' Yugi looked around and Yugi became quiet, and once all eyes were off them Yugi whispered 'I'll explain later'.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou sat underneath the tree as Yugi explained the story between Yami and Kyou. Ryou stared ahead after Yugi finished.

'That's very complicated' Ryou muttered.

'But soon it'll be over' Yugi said with a sigh 'Yami is going to do all he can to get the divorce'.

'What makes you think he'll do it?'

Yugi turned to him questionably 'What?'

'Well, what makes you think Yami will actually get a divorce with this guy? Hey might be lying to you'.

'No he's not!'

'He's already done it once'.

'Take it back! Yami loves me!'

'Alright, chill. I'm just saying the truth here'.

'Well you're wrong. Yami will do it, and him and me will be together, just you wait'.

Yugi took a chunk out of his lunch and glared ahead, Ryou carefully moved away.

"I don't think I want to get on Yugi's bad side".

* * *

After Yami finished with work he headed straight to his apartment, where he was sure Kyou was still bunking in.

Yami knocked on the door but felt rather stupid for doing so.

"I have to knock on my own home to be let in?" Yami thought "This guy seriously needs to back down".

The door opened and Yami glared at Kyou as he smiled back.

'Yami' He said 'What a pleasant surprise'.

'Just let me in' Yami growled as he budged past and walked in, he was surprised to find everything was how he left it "He never used to clean before".

'So, what do I owe the honour for?' Kyou asked jokingly.

Yami opened his bag and took out a piece of paper, Kyou looked at it and laughed.

'Not the old divorce papers' Kyou sniggered 'You should give up. I'm never going to signing them'.

'You will or I'll force you' Yami threatened.

'Aww, is this for Yugi?' Kyou walked up to Yami and pinched his cheeks 'You can be quite daring at times'.

'Get off!' Yami pushed his hands away and shoved the paper between them 'Sign it!'

Kyou sighed and took the paper off him, reading it to himself as he paced.

'Oh, but I don't like this mean paper. It'll mean you'll be gone for ever' Kyou whined.

'It's what I want so just do it!'

Kyou chuckled and turned to Yami 'You mean it's what Yugi wants'.

'No, it's what I want'.

'Let me guess, Yugi has a conscious about dating married men, but he still wants you, so he's threatening to cut down your sex time until you get rid of me'.

'That's not how it is!'

'Isn't it?' Yami glared at Kyou and he sighed again 'Well…maybe it has gone on for to long'.

'Really?'

'Yeah. Alright I'll sign it'.

'But?'

'But' Kyou walked up to him and took hold of his waist 'You have to give me one last kiss'.

'No way!'

'Then I won't sign. Your choice'.

Yami scowled at Kyou but thought over his options.

'Fine' Yami sighed rather angrily 'It's just a kiss'.

Yami placed his lips on Kyou's but as soon as he did Kyou pulled Yami closer and licked his bottom lip.

'Get off!' Yami jumped back and wiped his mouth clean. Kyou chuckled but picked up a pen and signed the papers.

You've got guts Yami' Kyou chuckled 'But a promise is a promise'.

He finished signing it and folded it half before handing it to Yami.

'There you go'.

Yami looked at it questionably but took it nevertheless 'Thanks'.

Yami picked up his things and left the apartment as quick as he could. Kyou chuckled at the closed door.

'Fool'.

* * *

Yugi looked up when he heard Yami return home. When he stood up Yami was already at the living room door.

'Hey' Yugi said, but Yami just pulled him into a kiss and when he broke away he fell onto the sofa.

'What a day' Yami muttered and closed his eyes.

'Kyou didn't give in?' Yugi questioned.

'Actually…he signed it'.

'What? Really!'

'Yep. Check it out'.

Yami took the paper out and threw it on the table, Yugi picked it up and read it.

'I'm finally free'.

'Umm…Yami' Yugi interrupted 'He…didn't sign it'.

Yami sat up straight 'What!'

Yugi handed him the paper and Yami took a look at the signature:

"Fluffy bunny".

'That bastard!'

Yami tore the paper in half and put his head in his hands and begun to cry.

'It's okay Yami' Yugi comforted 'You shouldn't cry'.

'But…I tried. I want to be with you but…him'.

Yugi sat next to Yami and put his arms around Yami so he cried into his shoulder.

'Don't worry Yami' Yugi reassured as he stroked his hair 'We'll get something done. I know we'll find something to get that divorce'.

'Perhaps we can kill him' Yami suggested.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the head 'That's more like the Yami I know. But we can't kill him'.

'It'll be nice though'.

'I know. But no killing'.

'Alright' Yami put his arms around Yugi and cuddled closer to him 'I'm sorry'.

'There's nothing to be sorry about, you did your best'.

* * *

Yugi watched the lifeless Yami as he laid on the sofa fast asleep. After finishing off with crying he fell asleep so Yugi stayed by him and watched over him.

Yugi brushed the bangs out of his face and planted a small kiss on his lips.

'Don't worry Yami' Yugi whispered 'I'll fight for you. I'll do everything I can to make you happy, and right now. That's getting rid of Kyou. You just relax, I'll take care of it now'.

Yugi gave him one last kiss before getting up and leaving him on his own. He knew what he had to do, and even he needed help, but he was going to do it.

For Yami's sake.

****************************End of chapter 12****************************

Me: 'Buy a machine gun and shot Kyou multiple times. Yeah, that's what everyone wishes'.

Diao: 'The chapters are getting shorter'.

Me: 'I know! I only have like three chapters until the end so deal with it!'

Diao: 'Alright. Talk about stress'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Slightly illegal

Me: 'What was I going to write? Oh yes, Yugi with a machine gun'.

Diao: 'You was serious then?'

Me: 'No. Just a little thing, I'll try my best but the chapters will probably be short, just saying. They might be they might not there's only one way to find out really'.

Chapter 13-Slightly illegal

Yugi dialled a number on his phone, he quickly checked on Yami, but he was still asleep.

'Hello?' Came Joey's voice on the other end.

'Hey Joey, it's me Yugi' Yugi said as he walked up the stairs 'Could I ask you something?'

'Sure'.

Yugi shut the door to his room and sat down on his bed.

'You must promise not to tell anyone'.

'Alright I won't. What do you want drugs or something? 'Cause I haven't got any'.

'No. I mean…can you…hack?'

'Hack?' Joey repeated 'You mean into computers and stuff?'

'Y-Yeah. Sort of'.

'No. Anyway, isn't that stuff illegal?'

'No…not entirely…'

'Why do you want to know anyway?'

'I…I have to for Yami' Yugi explained 'I thought of a plan but…It doesn't matter, I can't do it anyway'.

'Well hold up. I can't do it, but Mai does'.

Yugi perked up 'She does?'

'Yeah. She told me that she always checks out guys she dates to be on the safe side, is that what you wanted?'

'Oh yes! Do you think she can do it?'

'Well, I might have to be nice to her, but I'm sure she'll do it for old times sake'.

'That's great! Can I come over? I don't want Yami to know'.

'Sure. How about I pick you up from college tomorrow and go then. Sound good?'

'Yes. Thanks Joey, I owe you one'.

'Don't worry. What are pals for?'

* * *

So after college Yugi walked out with Ryou and spotted Joey at the gates.

'Hey Yug, college good today?' Joey asked as Yugi walked up to him.

'It was'.

'Hey Ryou' Joey said.

'Hi' Ryou said back.

'So, you ready to go Yugi?'

'You bet. See you tomorrow Ryou'.

'Bye Yugi'.

Yugi and Joey walked down the path 'Did Mai agree to it?'

'Of course, in the end I didn't have to do much'.

Yugi giggled and they carried on to Mai's.

* * *

They stood outside Mai's house and the door opened.

'Joey' Mai said as she gave him a kiss on the lips 'Hey Yugi'.

'Hey Mai'.

She gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek 'Well, Joey said you needed my assistance, so I'll do my best'.

Mai made room for them to come in, they took off their shoes and put their bags down.

'Joey missed out all the details' Mai said as they followed her to a living room 'What is it you exactly want?'

'Well, I just want you to really look up someone' Yugi said.

Mai sat down on a chair 'Who might this person be?'

'Kyou'.

'Kyou? Wasn't he Yami's ex?'

'Actually' Joey begun, but Yugi put his hand over his mouth.

'Yeah. He is, I just think something's up with him. You wouldn't mind'.

Mai smiled and pulled the laptop closer.

'I hate his guts for what he did, but hey, if he's up to no good, I hope we catch him. What are we looking at first?'

'I don't know. I'm not sure…'

'How about a routine check up? If anything looks suspicious well check it out'.

'Okay'.

Mai started to type away on her laptop and Joey stretched his arms.

'Well, drinks?' Joey asked.

'Yes please, do you need help?' Yugi offered.

'I'm alright. I've been here before anyway'.

Joey headed to the kitchen and Yugi sat himself down. He watched as Mai typed away, almost like a professional, not missing a beat or anything.

'Did you do this with Joey?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. It was a lot harder since he was still in school'.

Joey came back, he handed Mai a cup and threw a can of soda at Yugi, Joey sat next to Yugi and drank his own.

'While we wait, Joey have you told Yugi?' Mai asked.

Joey shook his head and Yugi turned to Joey.

'Told me what?' Yugi questioned.

'Well' Joey put the can on the table and turned to Yugi 'I decided to ignore your advice. Mai and I are engaged'.

'Really? Wow, congrats'.

'Come here you' Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's head and ruffled his hair 'You can be cute at times'.

'Joey! Let go!'

'Alright boys break it up' Joey let go of Yugi 'I need to concentrate but with you two squabbling I won't be able to do a thing'.

'Sorry Mai' Joey apologised.

'So, do you have a date yet for the wedding?' Yugi asked.

'No. Not yet, we're going to wait a little while, you know money wise and stuff'.

'Yeah, that sounds good. I hope to do that with Yami' Yugi then looked away 'T-That is, if Yami wants to marry me. I doubt he does'.

'What do you mean?' Mai asked 'Yami loves you right?'

'Err…Yeah, he does'.

'Then you have nothing to worry about. If Yami doesn't propose to you within this year then he'll have to answer to me'.

'W-What makes you think this year?'

'Because one: You're old enough to marry. Two: You've been in a long enough relationship Three: I know Yami like a brother. I know he'll do it by the end of the year or something'.

'O-Okay. If you say so…I don't want to wish for anything…'

'We'll just see'.

Mai typed away again and after a few minutes of waiting.

'Aha!'

Joey and Yugi looked up as she looked at her screen.

'It's not much' Mai explained 'Just a few basic things'.

'It's a starting place'.

Yugi got up and walked over and looked over at the screen, there was a few things blood type, age, name and one thing Yugi's eyes set on. Marriage. And it said he was married.

'He married' Mai tutted 'Poor sod, I wonder who it is'.

Mai moved the cursor over it.

'No, wait!' but Mai had already clicked it and it came up with a marriage certificate, Yugi's mind sudden changed.

"Perfect".

*****************************End of chapter 13***************************

Me: 'I did say short chapters'.

Diao: 'Yes you did. But…a cliffhanger?'

Me: 'I'm sure people can guess what Yugi read. I wonder if anyone can guess what Yugi's plan is, what could you do with peoples backgrounds?'

Diao: 'Hmm, haven't the faintest(Sarcasm)'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. You are special

Me: 'Okay, it's the final straw. I'm going to do this!'

Diao: 'What's up with her?'

Agil: 'She tried to write this many times, the laptop kept crashing. Plus that and she's very hot'.

Diao: 'That adds up to a very angry Vann'.

Agil: 'Yep'.

Chapter 14- You are special

Kyou opened the door and was surprised to see Yugi standing there.

'Oh, Yugi. I thought you was Yami' Kyou said with a smile 'You got bored or something?'

'Please' Yugi pushed past him and let himself in 'I wouldn't even think about getting with you'.

'Such a shame' Kyou shut the door and turned to Yugi 'How can I help you then?'

'Kyou, do you like playing games?' Yugi asked.

Kyou chuckled 'Yes. Chess is my best area. Why do you ask?'

'Do you…think Yami is a game?'

'Yes. And I believe it's checkmate to me'.

'Wrong. It's only check'.

Yugi dug around in his pockets as Kyou laughed.

'Oh really? Then what do you have planned little Yugi?'

Yugi took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Kyou.

'You're going to sign to divorce papers'.

Kyou gave another laugh 'You and Yami must be thick. I'm not signing them, and there's nothing you can do about it'.

'Really?' Yugi dug around in his pockets again and gave Kyou another folded piece of paper. Kyou opened it and read through it and his smile was lost 'I take it you see what I mean'.

Kyou turned to Yugi 'How did you find this out?'

'I have good friends. Not only are you still married to Yami, you're also married to the other guy, the one you ran off with. Bigamy is an illegal act, you know what would happen if someone found out?'

Kyou looked at Yugi as he pulled his own smile 'Do you love him?'

'Yes' Kyou replied.

'It would be terrible if someone was to tell him you was married to another guy. Wouldn't it?'

Kyou pulled a small smile 'Are you blackmailing me?'

'You only have to sign the divorce papers, and I won't say a word about it to either of them'.

Kyou started to chuckle until it turned to a full laugh 'I guess it's checkmate to you then'.

Kyou walked over to the table and took out a pen, writing on the paper.

'And no funny business' Yugi warned.

'It's perfectly legitimate' Kyou reassured.

He picked up the document and handed it back to Yugi. Yugi folded it up again and put it in his pocket.

'Oh. And you should move out. By tomorrow I think, Yami wants his apartment back'.

'Don't worry. You'll never know I was here'.

'Good. Bye Kyou'.

Yugi turned to the door 'Wait'.

Yugi turned back and Kyou smiled.

'Tell Yami, he's very lucky to have you. You are special to him. So look after him well'.

'I will'.

Yugi opened the door and let himself out as Kyou smiled to himself.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the sofa, finishing the marking he had from his school. He packed it away in his bag.

'Yami!' Yugi called out.

'In here' Yami called back.

Yugi appeared at the door with a big grin on his face 'You finished your work?'

'Yeah' Yami turned to Yugi and looked at him questionably 'What are you smiling about?'

Yugi giggled and walked in so he stood in front of Yami, it was then Yami noticed Yugi kept his hands behind his back.

'What are you hiding from me?' Yami asked playfully.

Yugi giggled again and held out a piece of paper, Yami took it and read it, falling silent.

'He…?'

'Yep' Yugi answered.

'You…?'

'Yep' Yugi answered.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'How…?'

'Well, lets just say we had a nice chat and I made him see way' Yugi lied, not wanting to tell him the truth.

Yami started laughing, he grabbed Yugi and pulled him close that they kissed. Yami pushed Yugi down on the sofa and forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth so he could explore around. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami, letting Yami dominate him for a while.

Yami broke from the kiss and rested his forehead on Yugi's.

'I love you so much Yugi' Yami whispered as he hugged Yugi 'You've made me the happiest man on earth'.

'Maybe I should divorce you more often, it sounds like I'll get nice prizes'.

Yami chuckled and brought Yugi back into another heavy make out.

* * *

Kyou stood by the window as he watched the cars drive by down below.

He sighed and took out his mobile, dialling a number and putting it against his ear.

'Hey' Kyou said when someone picked up 'It's me. Sorry I haven't called, I've been busy. I miss you, do you…think we can make up?'

Kyou chuckled and leaned against the wall as he talked with his husband, leaving out about his ex husband Yami.

****************************End of chapter 14****************************

Me: 'I don't know if bigamy is corny or not. But I thought it would sound cool'.

Diao: 'I would've thought if someone was married twice they would be caught up with'.

Me: 'Probably. Anyway, fans opinions now. Who wants one last sex scene in the last chapter?'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'I have ideas for both but I wanted to know if people wanted Yami and Yugi be intimate or not'.

Diao: 'It's going to be dirty isn't it?'

Me: 'Well…different is more the word I'd choose'.

Diao: 'It's going to be dirty'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'

Me: 'And don't forget to leave your opinions or I'll just choose ^^'


	15. Staring at perfection

Me: 'Well, it looks like the votes have come in'.

Diao: 'Please no'.

Me: 'Lemon away! Hahaha! I thought of something very good over the past few days'.

Diao: 'You think about lemons?'

Me: 'Well if I didn't how would I be able to write it out?'

Diao: '…Still pretty sick'.

Me: 'Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!'

Chapter 15-Staring at perfection

~One year later~

Yugi and Yami laid on the sofa, Yugi on top of Yami, as they read through a magazine.

'How about England?' Yami suggested.

'No. Look at the price' Yugi pointed to the price of the flight next to it.

'Oh, why is it so hard to find a good honeymoon now?' Yami asked as he turned the page 'When I was a kid it was less expensive for flights after the wedding'.

'Get with the times Yami' Yugi giggled 'I did have somewhere in mind'.

'Oh? What was it?'

Yugi pointed to the magazine and Yami read it.

'Egypt?' Yami looked at Yugi.

'You did say you liked it' Yugi said.

'I did. I'm surprised you remembered. Alright Egypt it is'.

Yami put the magazine down and kissed Yugi, he held one of Yugi's hand and his other hand went round the back of Yugi's head. When they broke from the kiss, they took a few seconds to catch their breath and went back to kissing. And after that more and more kisses and even more kisses/

Yami let go of Yugi's hand and let it slip underneath Yugi's shirt, and Yugi could see his evil intentions.

'Yami' Yugi broke away 'We can't. Grandpa is in the shop downstairs'.

'So?' Yami had a playful smile on his face.

'Well…it'll be embarrassing if he heard us and stuff'.

'We'll go to my place'.

'Yami I'm not going to your apartment just to have sex that's stupid'.

Yami sighed and looked away 'I guess…you don't love me then'.

'What! No, that's not what I-'

Yami pulled Yugi into another kiss and rolled over so they barely remained on the sofa. Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and Yugi moaned, he held onto Yami and in a matter of minutes they had fallen off the sofa and hit the floor with a loud thud, still kissing.

Yami broke away from the kiss and Yugi sighed.

'Alright. I guess I don't have much choice. But' Yugi sat up so Yami had to sit up 'Upstairs, Grandpa might not hear us if we go to my room'.

Yami stood up and helped Yugi up from the floor, they quickly hurried to the bedroom-checking that Solomon hadn't heard the heavy thud-and shut the door behind them.

(**Lemon starts here!**)___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yami got his arms around Yugi and kissed him. Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck and soon they toppled over, landing on Yugi's bed, with Yugi being on top and Yami underneath.

'Y-Yami' Yugi stuttered, his face turning crimson 'I-It's just…I want to do it…again'.

He remembered the last time he tried. Joey had interrupted them so not much was done, but Joey was busy with other things to interrupt them this time.

Yami chuckled but relaxed 'Be my guest'.

Yugi nodded and kissed Yami, when they broke from the kiss Yugi let his hands go down to Yami's shirt and unbuttoned it.

'You're trembling' Yami said when Yugi reached the fifth button.

'No I'm not!' Yugi hissed.

'You nervous?'

'No!'

Yugi finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it back so he could see Yami's chest. Yami shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the ground. Yugi placed a few kisses along Yami's chest but stopped halfway.

'A problem?' Yami asked.

'I…didn't think much on what to do' Yugi admitted.

Yami chuckled and flipped him over so he laid on top of Yugi instead 'Then let me help you'.

'But-'

'And before you say it's not supposed to go like this, there are no set rules'.

'Okay then'.

Yami reached up and kissed Yugi, he grabbed the hem of Yugi's shirt and lifted it up-breaking the kiss long enough-and threw it to the floor so it joined his shirt. He reached down and took off Yugi's pants so now he was completely naked.

Yami kissed his forehead and leaned down to Yugi's member where he gave it a lick and took it in his mouth.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried.

Yami started to suck harder on him, Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair, feeling himself nearing the edge.

'Yami!' Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth. Yami drank most of it and let go of Yugi. He looked up at Yugi to see he was panting slightly.

Yami reached up and kissed his forehead slightly before moving his legs apart. He traced his entrance with his finger before slipping it in. Yugi tensed up as Yami circled around, he then added a second and the last one, brushing against Yugi's prostate.

'Ah!'

Yami smirked and thrust his fingers to that spot, making Yugi cry out each time.

'Yami! Stop-Ah! Stop teasing me!'

Yami chuckled and removed his fingers from inside Yugi.

'Couldn't resist' Yami said.

Yugi scowled at him 'That does it!'

Yugi managed to pin Yami against the bed and sat on top of him 'I'm so going to show you!'

Yami chuckled again 'Whatever'.

Yugi took off Yami's pants and straddled his waist, he carefully positioned himself over Yami's member and carefully let himself sit on it, until he was in all the way.

Yami moaned at the warm feeling around him.

Yugi put his hands on Yami's chest and let himself adjust before he lifted up and came back down.

Both moaned as Yugi started to pick up his pace so he was going faster and harder. Yami started to lift his hips up so his hips meet Yugi's thrusts, making them go deeper.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried when Yami hit his prostate. Yami kept lifting up to that spot making Yugi cry out each time.

Yami reached for Yugi's members and started to stroke it in time with the thrusts.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried as he released over Yami's chest.

Yugi's muscles clamped tightly around Yami and he couldn't hold it in.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released in him.

(**End of lemon**)________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They stayed where they were until Yugi rested on Yami's chest, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and stroked his hair.

'That was good Yugi' Yami said.

'Really?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. Yes it was'.

Yugi snuggled up on Yami's chest 'So tiring though'.

Yami chuckled and rolled over so Yugi was underneath.

'Well prepare to be disappointed' Yami said with another smile 'I think it's my turn now'.

'Oh man'.

Yami reached down and kissed Yugi passionately, pinning both of his wrists against the bed, and seeing Yami was still inside of Yugi. There wasn't going to be much delay.

'Yugi I wanted to-'

Both Yami and Yugi broke from the kiss when they heard the door open, Solomon stood there and stared at the two. Yugi was just grateful the blankets was over both of them to make it less embarrassing.

And from now on, they would spend their life together.

'Yugi what are you doing?'

'I'm sorry!'

* * *

Diao: 'You just had to embarrass them one way'.

Me: 'Oh yeah. But now…it's all over!' T_T

Diao: 'For the love of-'

Me: 'It was fun while it lasted. I don't think I'll do another sequel for this. It should really rest now'.

Agil: 'Yeah, it went on for quite a bit'.

Me: 'But thank you to my readers, you really, really are super special awesome'.

Agil: 'What are you going to do now?'

Me: 'Well, I decided to do a sequel for Ntr Atemu (Back again) And a whole new story at that'.

Diao: 'You like over working yourself don't you?'

Me: 'Pretty much. So from everyone here…'

Me, Diao and Agil: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
